Especial Navidad SasuHina
by PrincessMico
Summary: una loca tradición del cuarto Hokage, hace que dos ninjas que no recordaban conocerse, se encontraran sin poder evitarlo cuando la mas temible de las misiones, la mismísima tradición, los reuniera el día de navidad.. Pareja: SasuHina


Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Y su fantástico manga Naruto

La historia es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

El hermoso y frio mes de diciembre empezaba para todos y dentro de la aldea escondida de la hoja, se podía sentir que ese bello mes había llegado. El frio se sentía en cada uno de los aldeanos, obligándolos a tomar precauciones con sus vestimentas, abrigándose como nunca lo habían hecho y es que parecía que el invierno iba a llegar adelantado esta vez y con algo de fuerza, cosa que en los últimos años no había ocurrido. Aparte de aquel detalle, la mayoría de las personas se encontraban alegres por las fiestas que vendrían, por los festivales tanto de navidad como de año nuevo, y es que a todos les gustaba tener cualquier excusa con tal de celebrar, se podía decir que incluso era la aldea con más festivales de todas con tal de disfrutar de una buena comida, buena música, adornos por todas las calles y no podía faltar, el buen sake que animaba a cualquiera.

Tristemente, esta vez, no todos estaban inundados con ese bello espíritu festivo que envolvía a todos. A decir verdad, los únicos que no estaban contentos eran los que una vez fueron llamado novatos por haber entrado a los exámenes Chunnin a tan solo pocos días de haberse egresado de la academia. Y es que, por tradición, el Hokage Minato, le encantaba destinar por todo el año, a un determinado grupo de personas para encargarse de cuidar en todas las fechas importantes y festivales, a los pequeños que vivían en el gran orfanato de Konoha, miles de batallas, miles de luchas, habían dejado aquel lugar con muchos pequeños que no tenían la culpa del camino que habían elegido los padres o que, por circunstancias de la vida, se quedaran sin ellos. Es por eso que para darles una alegría, y también para liberarle un poco de trabajo a la pobre anciana que se encargaba de su cuidado, solía elegir a un grupo de ninjas para esa tarea y este año, al igual que en otra época pero ya hace un buen tiempo, le tocaba al grupo de compañeros de su querido hijo, ya se podía ver lo molesto que estarían todos por su decisión, siendo todos ellos unos Jounin bastantes capases, pero las tradiciones eran para seguirlas.

Sentado, detrás de su amplio escritorio, el rubio Hokage, el cuarto llamado por algunos, miraba todas las fichas de los ninjas que este año le tocaba seguir esta responsabilidad. Cualquiera diría que lo mejor era empezar en enero con un nuevo grupo, pero a él le parecía más divertido para los chicos, sorprenderse en navidad con el nuevo grupo de ninja que se encargarían de ellos.

\- Así que ahora le toca al grupo de Naruto.. – Dijo una rubia pechugona, entrando por la puerta sin siquiera llamar considerando que el actual Hokage era como un hijo para ella y no le molestaba entrar de esa forma.

\- Si.. – Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa el cuarto Hokage – Esto.. Sera un dolor de cabeza..

\- Los Nara dirían "problemático".. – Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa acercándose para ver las fichas de los ninjas – ¿Tienes a alguno en mente ya Minato?

\- Todavía no.. – Dijo desanimado el rubio – Pero.. como siempre, serán los dos con menos misiones en lo que va del mes hasta un día antes del festival de navidad..

\- Supongo que ellos solos se tendrán que dar cuenta que fueron elegidos ¿verdad? – Volvió a preguntas la gran ninja médico.

\- Así es.. – Respondió Minato girando la silla donde estaba sentado para ver la aldea – Yo no los llamare para ninguna misión.. si ellos no vienen a pedirla no saldrán.. de esta forma será menos "problemático" para mi..

\- Me parece bien.. – Dijo Tsunade dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida – Eso va para Naruto también.. se parejo con todos..

Un pequeño escalofrió recorrió por completo al rubio Hokage, de solo pensar que su pequeño hijo lo torture por no decirle absolutamente nada y solo podía esperar que solo se diera cuenta de la situación sino no solo él se enojaría, también su adorable esposa y le recriminaría por no pensar en su hijo, pero Tsunade tenía razón y debía hacer las cosas parejas para todos.

\- Lo siento Naruto.. – Dijo mirando por la ventana a un pequeño grupo de niños que corrían por los alrededores – Kushina.. por favor.. no te enojes..

Los días pasaban con completa normalidad y pronto sería el festival de navidad que todos estaban esperando. Solo faltaban cinco días para aquel magnifico evento y más de uno, del grupo de Naruto, se habían dado cuenta que a ellos le tocaba, por un año, encargarse de los pequeños adorables del orfanato. Incluso, algunos tuvieron la suerte de ver al perezoso y vago Shikamaru, correr hasta las oficinas del Hokage con tal de pedir cualquier misión. Como era de esperarse, el gran genio había sido el primero en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, pero no había advertido a ninguno de sus compañeros. Los siguientes fueron Ino y Chouji ya que, a la pequeña Yamanaka, le parecía sospechoso el comportamiento de su mejor amigo así que simplemente lo amenazo con meterse en su cabeza cuando cierta rubia de la arena viniese de visita, al pobre genio, no le quedo más que informarles lo que sucedía y, por consiguiente, corrieron por sus misiones. El siguiente en enterarse había sido Neji, otro genio y como buen primo y protector le dijo a su prima que fuera por misiones sin siquiera explicarle nada más. La pobre peliazul no entendía nada, pero como le gustaba ir de misión con sus amigos, termino involucrándolos y estos estaban completamente agradecidos ya que no habían notado nada de la falta de misiones, uno por ser algo despistado y el otro por aprovechar su tiempo en busca de más especies para sus jutsus. La siguiente fue la discípula de la médico ninja, Sakura, y Minato sospechaba que a su alcohólica maestra, se le había escapado aquel dato en un momento de ebriedad y por consiguiente, se enteró. No había problema con ello ya que ella no era una figura que debía ser imparcial, pero le preocupaba que Naruto aun no fuera por sus misiones. Los siguientes en llegar fueron Sai, Lee y Tenten, el querido alumno de Gai-sensei, se había inquietado por no tener misiones y por eso arrastro a aquellos dos ya que Neji se desaparecía constantemente por misiones.

Todos pedían hasta la más simple misión sin importarles nada. Ningún pequeño gatito estaba perdido gracias a ellos, ninguna compra de anciano, se tuvo que posponer, ningún piso quedo sin poner, ninguna pared sin pintar e incluso ningún jardín sin cortar, la aldea agradecía rotundamente las pequeñas misiones que solían hacer los Gennin, hechas por Jounin que la terminaban en un par de minutos.

\- Aun no se dio cuenta ¿cierto? – Pregunto la médico ninja, trayendo unos reportes del hospital, podía mandar a cualquiera, pero estaba interesada en las dos primeras víctimas de esos dulces pequeñines.

\- Ni siquiera lo nota.. – Dijo Minato pensando en lo despistado que era su hijo – Y Kushina tampoco..

\- De tal palo tal astilla.. – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros la rubia – ¿Y quién es el segundo con menos misiones?

\- Sasuke Uchiha.. – Dijo Minato viendo que el pelinegro tampoco había venido a pedir misiones – Creo que están tan ocupados entrenando que ni siquiera lo han notado..

Una risa burlona se escuchó en aquella oficina y es que la rubia no podía evitarlo, de solo pensar que esos dos se encargarían de cuidar niños, era merecedor de su risa.

\- Déjame estar presente cuando se lo digas a ambos.. – Pidió la rubia entre risas y luego salió de la oficina, dejando a un deprimido Hokage presintiendo lo que pasaría en un futuro muy cercano.

Dos días faltaban para el hermoso festival dentro de la aldea, las calles ya comenzaban a mostrar sus adornos y bien temprano en la mañana, ya todos salían para ultimar detalles. Así también, abrigado únicamente con su capa de Hokage, salía un rubio de la oficina, junto a su maestra y maestro Jiraiya que había vuelto por las fiestas. Les había pedido a ambos que lo acompañaran hasta el orfanato para poder ver a esos pequeñines y saber que les faltaba, además de contabilizarlos para los pequeños regalos que el querido Santa, les iba a traer.

\- No me siento cómodo yendo a ver niños.. – Expreso molesto Jiraiya, mirando a los alrededores para así ver por donde escaparse.

\- Ni pienses en huir Jiraiya.. – Sentencio Tsunade, tomándolo por la oreja para que ni se le ocurriera dejarla sola en esta travesía.

\- Lo lamento.. – Se disculpo Minato con los dos – Pero prefiero ir acompañado..

\- Si tu.. Auch.. Prefieres ir así.. Auch.. imagina cuando.. Auch.. ¡TSUNADE! ¡Deja de tirarme de la oreja! – Grito Jiraiya.

\- ¿A QUIEN LE LEVANTASTE LA VOZ? – Dijo Tsunade con un aura asesina alrededor de ella.

Ambos hombres, podían ver el fuego salir de los ojos de la rubia y como su chacra les informaba que con un solo golpe de su dedo, los mandaría a volar a ambos.

\- Lo.. Lo siento.. Tsunade.. – Dijo con miedo Jiraiya – Yo.. Yo solo quería decir.. que si.. sí Minato va de esa forma.. no.. no quiero ni pensar en cómo se pondrán esos dos que siguen sin notarlo aún..

Tsunade gruño, sabiendo que sus disculpas eran tan falsas como que sus libros son de poesía, bueno la poesía que uno espera encontrar ya que más de uno decía que a pesar de todo, sus libros si eran poesía, aunque se permitía dudar ya que solían ser comentario de Kakashi y él como fiel seguidor, no se podía tomar su palabra como verídica.

\- Tra.. Tranquilícese Tsunade-sensei.. – Trato de tranquilizar las cosas Minato, viendo que fue el culpable de involucrar a sus maestros – A.. Además ya llegamos..

Y era cierto, ya se encontraban en la puerta de aquel lugar, una pequeña reja en la entrada les impedía el paso, pero nunca estaba cerrada con llave considerando que una simple cerradura no le impediría el paso a un ninja, es por eso que, por lo general, cada cierto tiempo, unos ANBU merodeaban la zona para cuidarlos. Entraron sin problema en la gigantesca casa, completamente blanca por fuera, con las ventanas y puerta en color marrón oscuro que las hacia resaltar.

Dentro de la casa, un inmenso salón los recibía, completamente adornado y decorado como para niños hasta quince años, que eran por lo general la edad en la que pedían permiso para independizarse, comenzando ya sea trabajando para algún aldeano o incluso si habían elegido el camino del ninja, se iban antes cuando tenían suficientes ingresos para alquilar. Por ahora, tenían chicos de dos a diez años, algunos habían elegido ser ninjas, pero la mayoría todavía no se decidía, solo los tres más grandes, de nuevo años y dos de diez eran los que iban a la academia, mientras que los otros solo eran menores de seis años y por ende no podían ingresar aun a la academia. Detrás del salón, una hermosa cocina se veía por un hueco en la pared, que les permitía ir sacando los platos de comida con más facilidad para que los pequeños no entraran a la cocina y estuvieran en peligro.

La casa contaba con dos pisos, en el de arriba, es donde se encontraban los cuartos, bien diferenciados entre niños y niñas, pero más de uno compartía la habitación con uno o dos de sus "hermanitos" como ellos mismos se gustaban llamar.

Un pequeño ruido, los atrapo hasta una sala, en el final de la casa, y decir pequeño ruido, era completamente falso. El alboroto que se sentía en aquel lugar era impresionante que hasta escalofrió les dio a los tres adultos.

Tratando de ser completamente silenciosos y no se escuchados, se acercaron hasta la habitación, donde todos los niños corrían, jugaban, tiraban y pintaban todo a su paso. Parecía un desastre natural aquel cuarto, y eso solo les hizo tragar saliva con dificultad.

\- ¿Dónde se supone que esta la anciana que los cuida? – Pregunto despacio Jiraiya, viendo a esos demonios con rostro de niños.

\- Ahí.. – Dijo despacio Minato asomando apenas la cabeza y señalando con su mano a la viejita.

La pobre señora, no veía casi nada, estaba prácticamente sorda, pero se daba cuenta cuando a alguno de los pequeños le pasaba algo y con un pergamino especia, invocaba a un ninja que se encargaba de socorrer al pequeño que necesitase ayuda.

La mujer no parecía ni enterada de todo el desastre que estaban haciendo esos chicos y solo parecía concentrada en tejer y tejer, sin tener la mínima preocupación de lo que sucedía en aquella sala, también conocida como sala de recreación para los chicos.

\- Esto es peor que cualquier misión Gennin.. – Dijo Jiraiya con miedo.

\- Sera la misión más temible para esos dos.. – Dijo con el mismo miedo Tsunade.

Pronto, sintieron un pequeño ruido de la puerta principal, abriéndose, que los hizo voltear hacia aquella dirección, pero rápidamente volvieron la vista al cuarto, ya que todos se habían quedado en completo silencio, haciendo una ronda donde estaban todos tranquilos. De repente, un dulce y delicioso olor, llego hasta sus narices y volviendo la vista por donde es la entrada, los tres adultos se sorprendieron de ver quien venía.

\- Hokage-sama.. Tsunade-sama.. Jiraiya-sama.. Buen día.. – Saludo con una delicada voz y una respetuosa reverencia una jovencita.

\- ¿Hi.. Hinata..? – Preguntaron los tres, sorprendidos de verla.

\- ¿Que.. que haces aquí? – Pregunto Tsunade viendo que aquel delicioso olor, venia de una gigantesca canasta, que traía entre sus manos la peliazul – Y.. ¿Qué traes ahí..? – Dijo señalando la canasta.

\- Oh.. Esto.. – Dijo Hinata, levantando la tapa y dejando que el dulce olor saliera con más fuerza – Son galletas recién horneadas para los pequeños.. – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

\- Tu.. ¿vienes por tu propia voluntad..? – Pregunto incrédulo Jiraiya.

\- Hinata.. no estas obligada a venir.. tu.. – Trato de explicar Minato, pero la joven negó con la cabeza.

\- No es ninguna obligación Hokage-sama.. – Dijo amablemente Hinata – A.. A mi me gusta venir a cuidarlos.. Obaa-san suele cansarse así que vengo a ayudarla.. aunque este mes vine poco.. Nii-san y mi equipo insistían en hacer misiones todo el tiempo pero aun así.. siempre que pude vine a traerles mis galletas..

\- ¿Puedo probar..? – Dijo Jiraiya con la boca hecha agua por el olor que desprendía.

\- ¡IDIOTA! – Se molesto Tsunade y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, haciéndolo caer al piso – Hi.. Hinata.. – Le hablo algo avergonzada por lo que diría – Nos.. Nosotros.. deberíamos probar las galletas.. pa.. para saber que no habrá problemas con los niños..

Minato miro a su maestra y podía ver un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y estaba seguro que era por pedir esas galletas, y si bien a él también se le antojaban, jamás dudaría de esa pequeña ninja o de algún Hyuga ya que eran bastante respetados dentro de la aldea.

\- Cla.. Claro.. – Dijo rápidamente Hinata, sacando dos galletas y entregándosela a los rubios – Disculpe Hokage-sama por no haber llevado antes a su oficina para saber si eran aptas para los pequeños.. pero le aseguro de que ninguno se enfermo..

\- Tranquila Hinata.. – Dijo Minato probando la galleta y sintiéndose como un pequeño otra vez – Están deliciosas..

\- Gra.. Gracias.. – Dijo completamente sonrojada por el cumplido, pero pronto sintió un pequeño murmullo en el piso y rápidamente se arrodillo para darle una galleta al pobre peliblanco – Tenga Jiraiya-sama..

Apenas la tomo el peliblanco, volvió a la normalidad, como si fuera un pequeño niño que quería ir a jugar o portarse bien para que le dieran más galletas.

\- Etto.. no.. no quiero ser mala pero si.. si me permiten.. quiero.. ir a saludar a los pequeños.. – Dijo con una sonrisa Hinata y los tres adultos le dieron paso – Gracias..

Los tres se quedaron en la puerta, y vieron como todos los chicos, corrían a ella para abrazarla y darle besos.

\- ¡Hime Nee-chan! – Se escucho el grito de todos.

\- ¡Hola! – Respondió con una sonrisa la peliazul y dándole a todos un beso en la frente.

Los adultos, fuera de la sala, no podían creer como ahora, con la llegada de esa chica, todos se comportaban como adorables niños, ahora si parecían pequeños ángeles e incluso la anciana había salido de su concentrado tejido, para saludar afectuosamente a la joven.

\- Es increíble.. – Decía Tsunade viendo como ahora ningún chico destrozaba nada.

\- Los tiene bajo algún hechizo con estas galletas.. – Dijo Jiraiya pensando que era algún encantamiento – Sera mejor confiscarlas todas..

\- ¡Idiota! – Volvió a golpearlo Tsunade – ¡Tu solo quieres las galletas! Minato.. deberíamos pedirle que nos lleve algunas al hospital..

Pero pronto, los dos maestros se vieron solos ya que el joven Hokage había entrado a la habitación de los demonios que ahora estaban en piel de oveja.

\- Chicos.. – Los llamo Hinata a todos cuando vio entrar al Hokage – Saluden a Hokage-sama..

\- ¡Hola Hokage-sama! – Gritaron ordenadamente todos los niños y siguieron en sus pequeñas actividades, pero esta vez en orden.

\- Hola pequeños.. – Saludo con una sonrisa Minato pero ya ninguno le daba importancia – Hi.. Hinata.. ¿podemos hablar dos minutos..? – Pregunto algo triste por ser ignorado por esos chicos.

\- Claro.. – Respondió Hinata y acompaño al Hokage a un costado – ¿Sucede algo malo?

\- Para nada.. – Negó rápidamente Minato – Solo quería saber si el día del festival de navidad quieres cuidar a los chicos.. sé que hiciste muchas misiones y que quizás tenías planes con tus amigas y amigos o con tu familia pero..

\- Me encantaría.. – Interrumpió rápidamente Hinata pero sin ser descortés – E.. Ellos.. también son mi familia.. y.. y me encantaría estar con ellos..

\- ¿Estas segura? – Quiso asegurarse Minato de que ella no se arrepintiera.

\- Por supuesto.. – Dijo Hinata bien segura – Estoy segura de que mi familia entenderá..

\- ¡Gracias Hinata! – Agradeció Minato acariciando su cabeza como si fuera una pequeña más – Y.. ¿podrías.. darnos tres galletas más..? – Dijo marcando el número tres con su mano y con la otra se rascaba la nuca en forma nerviosa.

\- Claro que si.. – Dijo Hinata viendo como los otros dos adultos se asomaban por el marco de la ventana.

El trio de adultos, salían de aquel lugar, con una pequeña porción de lo que alguna vez fue una gran galleta de vainilla. Habían logrado comer únicamente dos de ellas y ya querían volver a pedir más.

\- ¿De que querías hablar con Hinata? – Pregunto Tsunade dando el ultimo bocado.

\- Acepto venir a cuidar a los pequeños.. – Dijo Minato también terminando su galleta.

\- Pero.. ella estuvo haciendo misiones.. – Le recordó la rubia.

\- Aun así acepto.. – Dijo Minato, feliz de que solo obligaría a un ninja a cumplir con esta misión y no a dos como lo pensó en un inicio.

\- Eso te deja a uno solo al que obligaras.. – Dijo Jiraiya chupándose los dedos – Tendrás que decidir entre Sasuke o Naruto..

\- Lo se.. – Respondió el rubio – Tienen hasta esta noche para ver si uno pide o no una misión..

\- ¿Y si no la piden..? – Pregunto Jiraiya mirando si podía volver a tomar alguna galleta.

\- Serán tres ninjas en cuidar a los pequeños.. – Declaro Minato mientras volvían a la oficina del Hokage.

Ya cerca de medio día, un par de amigos volvían tranquilamente de los campos de entrenamiento y se dirigían hasta la casa de uno de los dos.

\- Otro empate.. – Dijo un rubio risueño mientras llevaba ambas manos detrás de la nuca.

\- No diría que fue un empate si no podías ni levantarte.. – Dijo con arrogancia un pelinegro masajeándose apenas el hombro.

\- ¡Solo quería recostarme TEME! – Respondió molesto el rubio mientras lo volteaba para que lo mirara – ¡Puedo derrotarte las veces que sea!

\- Si claro.. – Se soltó del agarre el pelinegro y siguió su camino hasta su casa – Ni siquiera puedes seguirme el ritmo..

\- ¡Eres un maldito! – Grito el rubio mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¡Me la pagaras DOBE! – Grito igual de molesto el pelinegro, devolviéndole el golpe y peleando en medio de la calle que daba a los dominios Uchiha.

La gente que pasaba por aquel lugar, ni se preocuparon ya que ese tipo de comportamiento, eran más comunes de lo que querían o desearan. De dos a tres veces por día se daba ese tipo de situación y ya ni se molestaban en detenerlos, simplemente evitaban quedar envueltos en la disputa y nada más.

\- ¡Ey Sasuke-chibi! ¡Naruto! – Se escucho una voz divertida detrás de los dos peleadores – Si siguen así destruirán algo más y esta vez tío Fugaku si se molestara en verdad..

\- Sasuke.. deja de pelear en medio de la calle.. – Otra voz, algo más monótona sonó, pero tenía un dejo de preocupación que solo sentía, cuando se refería a aquel pelinegro que ahora estaba peleando.

\- ¡Shisui! ¡Itachi! – Grito Naruto en forma de saludo, mientras aun agarraba al pelinegro.

\- Tks.. todo es su culpa.. – Dijo molesto el pelinegro y dándole una patada a su amigo, se soltó de él para ponerse de pie.

\- Vamos a casa.. – Dijo Itachi con una imperceptible sonrisa para el menor y revoloteándole el cabello siguió caminando – Tu también estas invitado Naruto.. tu madre está tomando el té con la nuestra..

\- Jijiji.. ¡Genial! – Dijo con una sonrisa Naruto, parándose para seguir a los tres Uchihas.

Pronto llegaron a la casa más grande de todas, la principal, donde vivía el líder del clan Uchiha, junto con toda su familia. Dentro de la casa, como lo había mencionado ya Itachi, la madre de Naruto y la matriarca del clan Uchiha, se encontraban tranquilamente tomando té. Sin esperar invitación alguna, Shisui y Naruto se sentaron también a compartir aquel momento y pronto eran las dos mujeres con esos cuatro chicos que recién llegaban. Conversaciones surgieron sin sentido alguno y solo se limitaban a compartir de aquel momento.

\- ..Así que.. ¿mañana también entrenaremos? – Pregunto Naruto a Sasuke que ya se encontraba aburrido de estar ahí.

\- Supongo.. – Respondió con un bostezo el Uchiha.

\- Naruto.. ¡te la pasaste todo el mes entrenando! – Le recrimino Kushina a su hijo – ¿No piensas tener ninguna misión acaso?

\- ¿Eeeehh? – Se sorprendió Naruto por el reto gratuito de su madre – El viejo no me mando a llamar.. y al Teme tampoco así que entrenamos para no perder la forma.. – Dijo cruzándose de brazos detrás de la cabeza.

\- ¿Es cierto Sasuke? – Pregunto Mikoto a su hijo.

\- Así es.. – Respondió sin más Sasuke mientras apoyaba el mentón en su mano y su codo descansaba sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Y no te pusiste a pensar que eso podría significar..? – Quiso hablar Itachi preocupado por su hermano, pero el ruido de una furiosa pelirroja, se sintió en toda la mesa.

\- ¡Matare a tu padre! – Grito molesta Kushina al entender que sucedía – ¡Vámonos inmediatamente Naruto!

Y sin más, la pelirroja tomo del cuello de la campera de su hijo para arrastrarlo por toda la aldea y llevarlo con su padre.

\- Sasuke.. tu también deberías.. – Quiso decirle Mikoto, pero su sobrino simplemente la abrazo interrumpiéndola.

\- Tía.. Tía.. Tía.. – Dijo negando con la cabeza Shisui mientras descansaba su brazo alrededor del cuello de su tía – Seguramente Sasuke-chibi se ganó unas merecidas vacaciones por todas las misiones exitosas que tuvo.. – Una sonrisa arrogante se dibujó en el menor de los Uchiha y no pudo más que seguir con su broma – No deberías preocuparte.. después de todo.. – Dijo ahora con una sonrisa algo malvada – El mismo se lo busco..

\- Pe.. Pero.. – Mikoto sabía lo que sucedería luego, cuando su hijo con el mismo carácter que su padre, se enterase de la verdad.

\- Shisui.. – Lo llamo Itachi no muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo – Es mejor de..

\- Gracias Shisui por reconocer todas mis misiones exitosas.. – Interrumpió Sasuke con el ego por los cielos – Eso sucede cuando cumples y no andas por ahí vagueando..

\- Ohhh.. ¿eso piensas? – Dijo con una sonrisa de victoria Shisui, suponiendo que todo fuera igual que los años anteriores, solo tenia que asegurarse de que no se diera cuenta hasta la noche de lo que sucedía – Entonces deberías descansar.. aprovechando tus vacaciones..

\- Por supuesto que eso hare.. – Dijo Sasuke levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

\- Tonto hermano menor.. – Negó con la cabeza Itachi mientras su madre seguramente ya se imaginaria como ardería la casa el día de mañana y viendo como su primo y mejor amigo, hermano de alma, se reía a mas no poder – Mañana no te aparezcas por aquí..

\- ¿Y perderme su cara cuando sepa que tendrá que cuidar a los demonios de Konoha? – Pregunto entre risas Shisui – Eso ni de broma..

\- Son todos unos niños.. – Se lamento Mikoto mientras se dirigía a preparar el almuerzo ya que con toda la visita de su amiga y lo de sus hijos, se había retrasado ya.

Un nuevo día amanecía, Minato no podía creer de la que se salvó por poquito y es que su tierna esposa, se había aparecido con su hijo agarrado del cuello exigiéndole una misión para él. Supuso que Naruto seguía sin entender que sucedía, pero no podía hacer nada, él no había revelado la verdad de la situación, en cambio, había sido su madre que no necesitaba ser imparcial, así que no le quedó más remedio que darle cualquier misión. El problema con eso fue que un solo ninja no se había dado cuenta de nada y simplemente, ahora debía llamarlo para que cumpliera con la misión de la que era encomendado.

\- Me llamo Hokage.. – Entro un pelinegro con su impecable uniforme ninja, se lo podía ver feliz pero el rubio sabía que eso se terminaría pronto con la misión.

\- Si.. – Respondió Minato – Veras Sasuke.. mañana tendrás una misión sumamente importante.. – Pudo ver la sonrisa casi de arrogancia del chico y le recordó a su gran amigo Fugaku, por lo que ya se imaginaba su reacción – Serás.. el primero de tu grupo en encargarte de los pequeños que están en el orfanato de Konoha..

\- ¿Que..? – Pregunto sin poder creerlo Sasuke y pronto comprendido todo, la falta de misiones y lo que dijo Shisui – E.. Eso no puede ser..

\- Lo lamento.. fuiste el que menos misiones tuvo este mes.. – Respondió el Hokage viendo como el rostro del pelinegro se desfiguraba.

\- ¿Eso significa que Naruto también ira..? – Todo era para peor, para el Uchiha, no solo tendría que cuidar a esos demonios, sino que compartiría con el rubio por haber sido los dos con menos misiones.

\- No.. – Respondió negando con la cabeza Minato – Tuvimos una voluntaria así que solo había que escoger uno más..

\- ¡¿Pero porque se decidió por mi.. Si entre Naruto y yo, ninguno hizo una misión?! – Dijo algo exasperado el Uchiha, ahora incluso tendría que ir con una compañera, con lo molesta que resultaban para él.

\- Ayer.. cerca del mediodía.. – Recordó Minato – Naruto llego por una misión.. eso te deja a ti como el que menos misiones tuvo.. con un total de cero.. – Podía ver como el Uchiha quería golpear algo por la furia que estaba conteniendo para guardar la compostura – Lo siento Sasuke.. mañana a las cinco de la tarde se te espera en el orfanato.. esa.. es tu misión..

Sin poder decir nada en su defensa, el Uchiha salió de la oficina del Hokage, molestísimo con todos, pero ahora su odio iba hacia su primo que lo había engañado completamente y él cómo tonto, había caído por dejarse llenar el ego que ya de por si lo tenía inmenso.

El aura asesina que emanaba de su cuerpo, provoco que todos se alejaran de él y que nadie si quiera intentara acercarse.

\- No creí que se enojaría tanto.. – Dijo Shisui viendo al pequeño caminar por las calles que lo llevaban a su casa.

\- ¿Aun quieres ir a verlo y reírse en su cara? – Pregunto Itachi, tranquilamente ya que conocía la respuesta.

\- ¡Estas demente! – Dijo con pánico Shisui – Mañana tengo una cita con la bella de Hana-chan y no puedo permitirle al chibi que me golpee mi hermoso rostro..

Itachi simplemente rodo los ojos y siguió mirando a su hermano perderse, dentro de su casa y una simple frase cruzo su cabeza.

\- Tonto.. Tonto hermano menor.. – Dijo en voz alta el Uchiha.

Dentro de la casa del líder del clan Uchiha, las pisadas del ahora molesto Uchiha, se hicieron sentir en cada rincón. Camino apresuradamente hasta su cuarto, azotando la puerta, sin importarle que alguien le diga algo. Estaba realmente molesto con todo el mundo, ahora entendía porque no lo llamaban, ya había pasado esto una vez cuando apenas era un Chunnin, pero lo había olvidado por completo. Había olvidado que el Hokage, solía pedir la colaboración de los ninjas para cuidar de esos chicos, pero siempre se llenaba de pequeños demonios que hacían que cuidarlos fuera una completa tortura.

\- Sasuke.. – Escucho el pelinegro la voz de su madre, pero él no quería saber nada.

\- No estoy de humor.. – Dijo Sasuke, recostado boca abajo en su cama para tratar de calmarse.

\- Lo se.. – Respondió su hermosa madre mientras se sentaba a su lado y le acariciaba el cabello – Lo sabía desde ayer que estarías así..

\- Pudiste decírmelo.. – Dijo con tono de reproche el menor, pero un poco más tranquilo con las caricias de su madre.

\- Intente.. Shisui no me dejo.. y luego tu.. – Recordó lo que paso la matriarca, pero prefería no decirle que fue en parte culpa de su arrogancia – Supongo que te toco ir con Naruto..

\- El muy idiota hizo una misión ayer.. – Respondió el Uchiha apretando los puños debajo de una almohada – Así que seré yo el que vaya..

\- Pero.. Minato suele dejar a dos ninjas para que cuiden a los chicos.. – Dijo la pelinegra en modo pensativa.

\- Eso es otro problema.. – Dijo ya fastidiado el pelinegro de solo pensar en aguantar a alguna de sus molestas compañeras que en su momento incluso lo perseguían por toda la aldea.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto la Uchiha con curiosidad.

\- Hubo una voluntaria.. – Respondió el Uchiha al cuestionamiento de su madre – Hay una demente que voluntariamente eligió ir ese día.. – Soltó un bufido de fastidio de solo pensar en sus compañeras – Todas son una molestia..

\- No creo que todas sean así.. – Respondió con dulzura la mayor mientras acariciaba la espalda de su hijo – Seguramente no sea de ese modo.. sí eligió ella misma ir.. no creo que sea como tú crees..

\- Todas lo son.. – Dijo seguro de sus palabras, Sasuke.

\- ¿Seguro? – Pregunto la mujer pensando que todas esas niñas, todas le parecían adorables y si bien hubo una época en la que seguían a su hijo, ahora ya no lo hacían más pero para él habían quedado como molestas – Estoy segura de que no lo son..

\- Seguro.. – Dijo más tranquilo el Uchiha ya que no podía hacer nada – aunque..

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto con una sonrisa su madre mientras se paraba de la cama al sentir que su hijo ya estaba más tranquilo.

\- Nada.. – Respondió el Uchiha.

\- Si tú lo dices.. – Dijo la Uchiha mientras le daba un beso y salía de la habitación.

El Uchiha sintió cuando se quedó solo y se dio vuelta en su cama para mirar el techo ya que no tenía otra opción más que aceptar esa maldita misión, pero su bronca comenzó a disminuir cuando pensó en sus compañeras, o más bien en una en específico que no era para nada molesta pero tampoco es que le prestara atención a él, es más, no la recordaba en el grupo de chicas que estaban detrás de él y en cambio, con el paso de los años y con misiones en conjunto, él si había despertado un cierto interés en ella.

\- Que tontería.. – Se recrimino a si mismo por pensar de esa manera.

Por fin el día del festival navideño había llegado, los antes novatos, se sentían completamente tranquilos y felices de no haber sido llamados para la dichosa misión que todos evitaban, así que solo debían preocuparse por divertirse, comer, cantar y tomar en ese festivo día.

Dentro de los dominios Hyugas, una peliazul preparaba adorables galletas con formas de árbol de navidad, esferas brillosas con los mismos colores que colgaban, campanas doradas y otras con forma de bastones de caramelos. Se encontraba sumamente animada por cómo habían quedado sus decoraciones y estaba segura de que a los chicos les gustarían todas ellas, incluso pensó en hacer unas cuantas más para mandarle al Hokage y a Tsunade, considerando que le habían gustado tanto.

\- Hinata-sama.. ¿no son demasiadas galletas las que hace..? – Pregunto curioso un castaño de largos cabellos.

\- Son para los pequeños del orfanato.. – Respondió con una sonrisa Hinata mientras terminaba de decorar una bandeja de galletas.

\- ¿Quiere que la acompañe a dejársela a esos de.. Pequeños..? – Se corrigió rápidamente para no decirle demonios ya que todos pensaban de esa forma, pero por lo visto, su prima era la única que no los veía de ese modo.

\- No hace falta Nii-san.. – Respondió negando con la cabeza la peliazul – Yo.. me quedare con ellos..

\- ¿Que? – Pregunto incrédulo Neji por ese dato – Pero.. usted hizo muchas misiones este mes.. no debería encargarse de ellos..

\- Hokage-sama me lo pidió y acepte.. – Respondió decorando más galletas Hinata – Me encanta pasar tiempo con ellos y no vi el problema en compartir este día con ellos.. padre esta de viaje.. Hanabi-chan saldrá con Konohamaru-kun.. y.. y tu tienes la fiesta de Ino donde irán todos nuestros amigos..

\- Si.. pero.. usted también estaba invitada.. – Respondió sin poder creerlo Neji.

\- Las fiestas no son lo mío Nii-san.. por eso prefiero ir con los pequeños.. – Dijo Hinata terminando la ultima bandeja de galletas – No te preocupes.. solo será un día.. aun así deje tu regalo y el de Hanabi-chan..

\- No lo decía por eso.. – Suspiro el castaño al no entender cómo funcionaba la cabeza de su prima – Dígame.. ¿quién la acompañara en esta misión?

\- No lo llames así Nii-san.. – Dijo con un puchero Hinata – Suena a obligación.. solo es pasar un día con ellos y asegurarse de que se diviertan..

\- Le aseguro Hinata-sama.. que la única que no lo ve como una misión es usted.. – Dijo por lo bajo Neji – Aun así no respondió mi pregunta..

\- Cierto.. Perdón.. – Se disculpo apenada Hinata por no haber respondido correctamente – Honestamente no se quien ira.. Hokage-sama no dijo nada..

\- Si quiero puedo pedirle al Hokage que yo seré su compañero.. – Dijo Neji ayudando a su prima a guardar las cosas de la cocina.

\- No te preocupes Nii-san.. – Respondió con una sonrisa, la ayuda de su primo – Tu ve a la fiesta.. no hay problema..

\- Hinata-sama.. – Se escucho el llamado de una de las sirvientas de la casa principal.

\- Ya.. ya voy.. – Dijo rápidamente Hinata – Lo siento Nii-san.. me falta el ultimo detalle para los pequeños.. – Rápidamente le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo de la cocina – ¡Te veré mañana a la tarde! Y.. y no abras tu regalo hasta que sea la hora.. – Pidió mientras se perdía por los pasillos con la sirvienta de la casa.

Neji sonrió a su prima, a la única persona que le sacaba una sonrisa sincera y no pudo más que negar con la cabeza, conociendo que, para su prima, esto no era más que algo que ella quería hacer. Ya se podía imaginar con varios sobrinos caminando alrededor de ella, conociendo el amor que tenía por los chicos, pero eso era un sueño casi fantasía ya que nunca permitiría que alguien indigno, se acercara de esa manera a su prima.

Faltaban diez minutos para que dieran las cinco de la tarde y Sasuke había llegado primero sabiendo que había sido citado a otra hora, pero él quiso llegar temprano para saber quién sería su compañera de misión que estúpidamente había pedido voluntariamente ser partícipe de algo tan absurdo.

Podía sentir el alboroto dentro de la casa que servía de orfanato para todo esos chicos y una gota de sudor frio, le recorrió toda la frente de solo pensar que tendría que estar ahí por veinticuatro horas, pero poco pudo hacer cuando las puertas se abrieron y de ella, salió la adorable anciana, encargada de esos chicos.

\- Jovencito.. – Saludo animadamente la anciana – Que bueno que llegaste.. – Dijo acercándose mas a él con su bolso para irse – Los pequeños están tranquilos en la sala de recreación..

\- ¿Tranquilos..? – Pregunto con ironía el pelinegro, pero pronto vio a la anciana pasar de largo, a su lado – ¡Espere!

\- Oh.. tranquilo.. – Dijo con una sonrisa la anciana – Podrás encargarte de ellos..

Y sin más se fue la anciana, dejando al Uchiha ahí parado, sin ganas de entrar a aquella casa, sabiendo que el peor escenario que se podía imaginar, estaría ahí presente. Soltando una maldición, entro a la casa, esperando que ninguno de esos demonios lo escuchara para así no tener que andar dando explicaciones de donde habían aprendido aquello. Se dirigió a la sala de recreaciones y ahí pudo ver lo que tanto temía, todo el lugar era un completo caos, los más pequeños tiraban las cosas, los más grandes corrían por todos lados tirándose pequeñas pelotas de goma que luego rebotaban por doquier y por último había más de uno sentado con distintos cuadernos donde coloreaban, pero más de una pintura terminaba en los pisos o las mesas donde estaban apoyando las cosas.

Solo llevaba cinco minutos ahí, viendo a los chicos sin hacer el más mínimo ruido para que no lo notaran ni le pidieran nada y solo podía pedir que su compañera llegara pronto para que ella se encargara de la mayor parte y él solo tuviese que cuidarlos desde lejos, considerando que ella voluntariamente había pedido ir a esa misión.

Pronto sintió como todos los pequeños se quedaban quietos, los que estaban tirando las cosas, corrieron para recogerlas y los que estaban pintando, se sentaban correctamente y limpiaban sus lugares. No entendía que pasaba para que, de un momento a otro, se comportaran como corresponde, pero antes de poder decir algo o investigar como corresponde, sintió el ruido de la puerta de la entrada abriéndose.

\- ¿Hola..? – Saludo tranquilamente una voz delicada que rápidamente el Uchiha reconoció.

El Uchiha no podía creer que su compañera era nada más ni nada menos que la última de sus compañeras que esperaba ver ese día y que encima ella pidiera ser parte de esto voluntariamente.

\- ¿Obaa-san..? – Llamo la delicada voz de nuevo pero se sorprendió al ver un pelinegro cerca de la puerta de la sala de recreación de los chicos – Uchiha-san..

\- Hyuga.. – Dijo el pelinegro al verla ahí en frente suyo.

\- Hola.. – Respondió la peliazul con una corta reverencia – A.. Así que también pidió cuidar a los pequeños.. – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras ladeaba la cabeza, no sabía que el Uchiha le gustara cuidar de los pequeños.

\- ¿Pedir..? – La miro con una clara duda en su rostro por lo que acababa de decir, él estaba ahí por obligación, pero parecía que ella creía que todos los que iban a cuidarlos, iban por propia voluntad cuando no era así, y no hablaba por el mismo sino por todos o por lo visto, por la mayoría.

\- ¡Hime Nee-chan! – Se escucho el grito de todos los pequeños y Sasuke temió lo peor al ser descubierto.

Pero ninguno de esos demonios se movió de su lugar y solo esperaron a que la peliazul entrara para correr a ella y abrazarla como si la persona más importante para ellos. Viéndose que no podía ocultarse más, entro después de ella para verlos a todos, pero parecía que ninguno estaba interesado en saludarlo a él.

\- Chicos.. – Dijo la peliazul, tomando en sus brazos a uno de los pequeños – Saluden a Uchiha-san que vino a compartir con todos ustedes..

Los pequeños voltearon a verlo y mas de uno miro con duda al pelinegro, pero rápidamente acataron el pedido de la peliazul.

\- Hola Uchiha-san.. – Dijeron sin muchos ánimos y luego volvieron su atención a la peliazul.

Un tic nervioso apareció en el ojo del Uchiha al verse tan ignorado por todos esos pequeños y aunque prefería que fuera de ese modo para que no lo molestaran, un poco su ego se veía dolido por tal demostración de casi desprecio por parte de esos demonios.

\- Hime Nee-chan.. – Hablo una de las pequeñas – ¿Nos va a cuidar usted durante este día? – Pregunto casi con esperanza la pequeña ya que siempre que venían otros ninjas, se portaban muy molesto de estar ahí, a diferencia de ella que siempre venia con una sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto que si.. – Respondió animadamente la peliazul – Vamos a pasar todo el día con ustedes haciendo muchas cosas divertidas.. – Termino de decir con una gran sonrisa.

Todos los pequeños saltaban emocionados, diciendo varias ideas para pasar el día ya que no solían ir al festival por haber mucha gente y siempre perderse más de uno y aunque no les importaba causarles problema a los otros ninjas, a la peliazul que siempre venia con una sonrisa a verlos, no querían causarles preocupaciones.

\- Oiii.. Hyuga.. – La llamo molesto por sus palabras, el pelinegro – No prometas por los dos.. yo solo vine a cuidarlos..

\- Pero Uchiha-san.. – Lo miro casi con tristeza, Hinata – Los chicos se aburrirán si no hacemos entretenido su día..

\- No me importa.. – Sentencio cruzándose de brazos el Uchiha.

\- Ese chico es muy malo Hime Nee-chan.. – Dijo el pequeño en los brazos de la Hyuga y se escondió en su cuello mientras la abrazaba.

\- Tranquilo.. solo esta bromeando.. – Tranquilizo la peliazul al pequeño y a todos que parecían pensar de la misma manera que el pequeño que había dicho eso.

\- No parece que lo estuviera haciendo.. – Dijeron despacio otro de los chicos, para que la peliazul no escuchara.

\- Además da un poquito de miedo.. – Respondió otra de las niñas del mismo modo que su amigo.

\- Diría que un gruñón bueno para nada.. – Respondió un tercero.

El Uchiha podía escucharlos claramente y el anterior tic nervioso, parecía intensificarse por la manera en la que hablaban de él. Estaba a punto de decirles algo, pero la dulce voz de la peliazul, sonó en toda la sala e incluso a él lo atrapo rápidamente. Sabía que era la única de todas sus compañeras que su voz, no le resultaba molesta para su oído, y no era el único en pensar de esa forma, cosa que siempre le terminaba molestando, pero no quería profundizar más en esa molestia.

\- ¿Y qué planes tenían para hoy..? ¿O que es lo que quieren hacer..? – Pregunto a alegremente a todos los pequeños.

Varias voces se sintieron ahí en la sala, con cada uno una idea distinta y poco se podía entender sobre eso. Sasuke escuchaba o fingía escucharlos a todos, pero en realidad no le podía importar menos lo que decían y ya de por si le parecía absurda la idea que proponía la peliazul. Pero al igual que todos esos mocosos, se había dejado atrapar por su voz, que hizo que le prestara atención como todos. Podía ver como más de uno gritaba, más que hablar, como si de esa forma su idea fuera más escuchada.

\- E.. Etto.. – Trato de hablar una pequeña que estaba algo apartada de todos.

Sasuke la vio ahí, luchando por hacerse escuchar, pero parecía un poco difícil considerando que se veía completamente tímida como para levantar la voz. La pequeña parecía como cualquier otra, con la diferencia de que el color de sus ojos era algo llamativo, nunca había visto a nadie con ese tono de color, parecían un tono anaranjado que resaltaban mucho en su piel blanca, pero poco pudo detallar a la pequeña, cuando el grito casi potente de otro niño que estaba a su lado grito sin importarle nada.

\- ¡EEEY! – le grito a todos ahí, un pequeño castaño de no más de cinco años – ¡SILENCIO!

Todos se quedaron callados por el repentino exabrupto del pequeño e incluso los mayores ahí presentes se sorprendieron por el tono que utilizo.

\- ¿Que sucede Tomodo-kun..? – Pregunto la peliazul preocupada por el grito pero pronto vio como el castaño le daba una pequeña palmadita en la espalda a otra pequeña y sonriendo con ternura, entendió lo que sucedía – Laila-chan.. ¿qué sucede..?

\- Yo.. yo pen.. pensaba.. – Dijo con voz casi imperceptible, pero el pequeño gruñido a su lado la hizo tomar un poco más de fuerza cuando volteo y vio a su amigo con una mueca de desagrado mientras se cruzaba de brazos así que saco un poco más de valor – Pensé que.. podríamos hacer un.. nuestro propio festival en.. en la sala.. Si a todos les.. interesa.. – Dijo lo último casi en un hilo de voz por la vergüenza de que todos la observaban.

Sasuke vio el comportamiento extraño de aquellos chicos y de cómo el chico a su lado, ahora sonreía de lado por lo que había dicho la pequeña, casi como si estuviese orgulloso de su comportamiento. Pero más allá de lo extraño que le parecía, un viejo, casi antiguo recuerdo, le llego a la cabeza, donde él también alentaba a una chica, una pequeña como la que había hablado recién, a que tratara de gritar, pero no podía porque su voz era demasiado suave como para levantarla, pero no pudo seguir con aquel recuerdo ya que el murmullo de todos los pequeños demonios, lo volvieron a la realidad.

\- Me parece buena idea.. – Dijeron alguno.

\- Sera nuestro propio festival.. – Mencionaron otras.

\- Podemos hacer nuestros propios juegos.. – Algunos más se emocionaron.

Todos parecían emocionados con la idea, parecían entretenidos con todo lo que podían hacer e incluso lo divertido que seria, comenzar su propio festival donde ellos pudieran hacer lo que quisieran.

\- ¡Hime Nee-san podría cocinar algo para los puestos de comida! – Dijo animada una de las pequeñas.

\- Me gusta la idea.. – Dijo igual de entusiasmada Hinata, como si fuera uno más de los pequeños.

Sasuke sentía que iba a ser más duro el día de lo que se imaginó, pero esos pequeños no parecían darle ni la más mínima importancia, era como si para ellos solo existiera la peliazul que los consentía en todo.

Y así pasaron un par de horas, donde solo fue el encargado de decorar los distintos puestos donde había juegos, mascaras hechas de papel para vender, con dinero de mentira también pintado y así los distintos puestos se podían ver como si fuera un mini festival de duendes o niños como era el caso. Mas de una vez recibía uno que otro reto de los mocosos esos, pero nada más, parecían bastante tranquilos para lo que recordaba que solía ser con todos los chicos que pasaban por ese orfanato.

Y por un costado, podía ver a su compañera, en la cocina con otro grupo niñas que ayudaban con la preparación de la comida de todos los puestos, y por preparación solo eran sándwich, un poco de fruta picada y uno que otros dulces que había traído ella desde su casa, pero lo que más parecía que esperaban todos, eran unas galletas que las tenía aun guardadas en una canasta que más de uno intento asaltar pero los mayores de los niños, lo evitaban.

\- Ya me canse.. – Dijo uno de los niños mientras terminaba de poner el ultimo mantel de uno de los puestitos pero no era el único ya que todos pensaban de la misma forma.

Rápidamente, salió Hinata junto con las otras niñas, con bandeja de bocadillos y varios vasos de jugo para que todos tomaran un merecido descanso. Todos se sentaron en el suelo y comenzaron a disfrutar de la comida. Sasuke vio a todos sentados bien tranquilamente y volvió a notar a esos dos niños de antes, como el pequeño ahora sostenía ambos vasos de jugo para que la pequeña se sentara y así luego ella tomaba los vasos por él. Parecía que esos dos se llevaban muy bien y que siempre estaban juntos.

Hinata le había acercado también un vaso y uno de los bocadillos, de forma silenciosa, sin invadirlo en su propio espacio, cosa que agradeció y a la vez no. Estaba acostumbrado a ser siempre el primero cuando se trataba de sus compañeras, pero parecía que ella lo colocaba en último lugar, cosa que entendía ya que estaban cuidando a niños, pero le inquietaba saber si en otra situación también se comportaría de esa forma.

\- Hime Nee-san.. ¿Podría contarnos una de sus historias..? – Pregunto uno de los niños mientras daba un sorbo a su jugo.

Otra vez, todos los niños se animaron y algo apartado de todos ellos, Sasuke los observaba a todos mientras murmuraban distintas ideas, pero lo que le llamaba más la atención era el hecho de los nombres por los cuales reconocían las historias. Podía casi jurar que los nombres eran de todos conocidos, cambiados apena.

\- Yo quiero la historia del perezoso genio que ayudo a la princesa.. – Decía uno de los chicos.

\- A mí me gusta la historia de la mejor amiga de la princesa.. La reina hermosa.. – Decía una de las niñas.

\- Noo.. mejor la historia de la princesa junto a la médica que ayudo a todo un pueblo a sanar.. – Pidió un niño.

\- Nooo.. yo quiero escuchar la historia del príncipe rubio que salvo a todo un reino y ayudo a la princesa a encontrar a los secuestrados.. – Pidió otra niña.

\- Y si mejor escuchamos la historia de guerrero Hitachi que ayudo a la princesa a volver a su casa.. – Dijo una niña bastante entusiasmada con esa historia.

\- ¿Hitachi..? – Se pregunto a si mismo Sasuke al escuchar ese nombre – Eso me suena a.. Itachi..

\- A mí me gusta del guardián protector de la princesa.. – Decía otro.

\- ¡Sii! – Se animaron otros chicos por esa historia que parecía ser la favorita de todos.

Mientras todos deliberaban lo que pedirían, que historia seria la elegida, vio a la peliazul volver a la cocina, seguramente para servir más jugo a los chicos, pero tenía la duda con respecto a todos los nombres de las historias, que estaba casi seguro de que eran sus compañeros, pero además eran sobre personas como su hermano.

\- Hyuga.. – La llamo Sasuke mientras veía como ella llenaba otras jarras con más jugo.

\- ¿Si Uchiha-san..? – Pregunto Hinata, concentrada en llenar las jarras.

\- Las historias de la que hablan ellos.. – Dijo como si nada – ¿Porque todos los personajes suenan a nuestros compañeros..?

\- ¿Aahh..? – Pregunto nerviosa la peliazul, derramando un poco del jugo – E.. Etto.. no.. no se de qué habla.. – Dijo completamente roja y sin mirarlo para que no la viera.

\- No sabes mentir.. – Dijo Sasuke colocándose a su lado a modo de intimidación para que le dijera la verdad – Diría que no solo nuestros compañeros salen en la historia.. ese tal Hitachi.. suena mucho a Itachi.. – Podía ver como la peliazul se encogía más en su lugar y estaba seguro de que pronto le diría la verdad así que la presiono un poco más – Estoy seguro de que si le pido a esos niños que me cuenten la historia.. descubriré si es o no es.. – Comenzó a alejarse de ella, rumbo a esos niños.

\- ¡A.. Altoo! – Pidió Hinata, tomándolo de la ropa pero apenas se volteo a verla, lo soltó y dio un paso para atrás cuando vio lo que hizo – No.. no hace falta pre.. preguntarles.. – Dijo completamente roja.

\- ¿Y bien..? – Pregunto volteando a verla y otra vez sus antiguos recuerdos, se mezclaban con lo de una niña que se ponía igual de roja que ella.

\- Ju.. Juro.. que.. que Itachi-san sabe sobre la historia.. – Dijo apenada mientras jugaba con su dedos – To.. Todos saben sobre las.. historias.. yo.. yo pedí permiso para.. contarlas..

\- ¿De qué se tratan..? – Pregunto con intriga pero luego recordó que a él nunca le había pedido permiso para nada, y eso le genero otra duda más – ¿A todos le pediste permiso..?

\- Las.. Las historias suele.. ser de misiones.. a ellos les encantan esas historias.. – Respondió Hinata aun nerviosa de estar hablando de eso con el pelinegro – Y con respecto a los permisos.. si.. todos lo saben.. incluso Shisui-san estaba contento de tener una historia de él..

\- ¿También tiene una historia..? – Pregunto sin poder creerlo el Uchiha.

\- ¡Hime Nee-chan! – Dijo una pequeña entrando a la cocina – Ya sabemos que historia queremos..

\- Cla.. Claro.. – Dijo saliendo de la cocina junto con la pequeña para tratar de evadir aquella situación que empezaba a ponerla cada vez mas y mas nerviosa de solo pensar en cualquier planteamiento que el Uchiha le pudiese hacer.

\- Hyuga.. – La llamo Sasuke pero la peliazul ya había salido de ahí – Demonios..

\- No debería decir esas palabras.. – Escucho uno de los mas grandecitos de ahí, había entrado a la cocina – Hime Nee-chan se molestara si lo escucha..

\- Como si me importara.. – Dijo molesto el Uchiha y estuvo pronto a salir de la cocina también pero decidió sacarse una duda – Ey mocoso.. – Lo llamo.

\- No me llamo mocoso.. – Contesto el chico mientras buscaba algo en la heladera.

\- No me importa.. – Respondió sin más el Uchiha – Dime algo.. ¿La Hyuga conto alguna vez una historia de un tal Sasuke como protagonista..? – Se sentía idiota por preguntar aquello, pero necesitaba saber.

\- Pues.. – Dijo sin mirarlo mientras seguía en la heladera – Eso.. no me importa.. – Respondió con sus mismas palabras pero luego de sacar un dulce de chocolate que era de él, y volteo a ver al ninja, noto que estaba completamente molesto e incluso se había parado en medio de la puerta, impidiéndole el paso – Bien.. – Dijo rodando los ojos para responder su pregunta y evitarse los problemas – Primero que nada.. la protagonista siempre es Hime Nee-chan.. y segundo.. no.. no hay ningún personaje con ese nombre o uno parecido..

Sasuke ni siquiera agradeció nada y simplemente se corrió de la entrada para dejar que el chico saliera. Estaba molesto de saber que no había ningún personaje con su nombre, y sumado a que nunca le había pedido permiso para contar una historia, podía asumir que la peliazul nunca contado una historia de él o sobre él. Estaba en verdad molesto y quería saber porque nunca había contado nada. Salió de la cocina y pudo ver como todos estaban sentados, con la peliazul al frente de ellos, listos para escuchar la historia.

\- Bueno.. esta historia sucedió hace muchos años.. – Comenzó la Hyuga bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

 _.. Un día de mucho frio, una pequeña princesa había pedido a sus padres, el rey y la reina, salir a jugar a donde todos los niños de su edad salían a jugar.. Al principio, el rey no quería que saliera, temiendo que se pudiera perder, pero la pequeña realmente quería salir de los muros que rodeaban el hermoso castillo.. Sabía que con sus pequeños tres años, no la dejarían ir muy lejos de ahí pero aun así quería salir, quería sentirse una niña normal aunque sea por una vez en lo que iba en su vida.._

 _Rogo cuantas veces pudo y luego de insistir miles de veces, la pequeña logro que su padre la dejara salir con su guardián, prometiendo que haría todo lo que él le dijera. La pequeña no podía estar más que contenta y había corrido a su cuarto para buscar un lindo abrigo con el cual salir y causar una buena impresión.._

 _Su adorable madre, la había visto tan entusiasmada que la ayudo a peinarse, colocándole un delicado broche en el cabello para que sus cortos mechones, no le entorpecieran la vista y pudiera jugar tranquilamente._

 _\- Etto.. – Comenzó a decir la pequeña mirándose al espejo de su cuarto – ¿E.. Estoy bien..? – Pregunto a su bella madre._

 _\- Por supuesto pequeñita.. – Dijo la mayor mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla – Ve y haz muchos amigos.._

 _La pequeña le sonrió ante la idea que ya de por si ella tenía pensado hacer, quería muchos amigos y quizás de esa forma, sus cumpleaños futuros irían más chicos con los que jugar y no tantos adultos como solían ir.._

 _El guardián de la pequeña, la esperaba en la puerta de la entrada del castillo, listo para ir a uno de los parques cercanos a la zona, jurando y perjurando que cuidaría con su vida a la menor. El rey seguía intranquilo de dejar a su pequeña hija salir de esos muros, pero pronto entendió que no podía evitar que ella volase fuera de esas paredes, para su alegría, su adorable esposa, lo acompañaba en este trayecto que estaba seguro de que empeoraría a medida que la pequeña creciera._

 _Por otra parte, la pequeña princesa, daba pequeños saltitos, de la alegría que le recorría todo el cuerpo de saber que podría hacer muchos amigos en ese día. Ni el frio lograba desanimarla y es que pensaba en todos los juegos que podría compartir o la posibilidad de invitarlos a su castillo a jugar._

 _El hermoso parque ya hacia su aparición y luego de unas indicaciones por parte del guardián, de alejo para ir con un grupo de niños que estaban en aquel lugar. El miedo y el nerviosismo empezaban a aparecer y con ello la hacía dudar de lo que se había propuesto en la mañana, pero ya estaba frente a ellos y no podía retractarse. Todos los niños dejaron de hablar y voltearon a verla cuando llego a ellos._

 _\- Ho.. Hola.. – Saludo la pequeña princesa a todos los niños._

 _\- ¡Wow! – Dijo uno de los niños señalándola – ¿Eres ciega acaso..? – Pregunto sin ningún cuidado._

 _\- E.. Etto.. no.. – Respondió negando rápidamente con la cabeza._

 _\- Eso.. quiere decir que tus ojos.. ¿son así..? – Pregunto casi con desagrado una niña._

 _\- S.. Si.. a.. Así son.. – Dijo con una cara de tristeza por las palabras y gestos de esos niños._

 _\- ¡Qué asco! – Gritaron algunos de los pequeños._

 _\- ¡Eres un fenómeno! – Gritaron otras niñas._

 _A la pequeña princesa se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y vio como todos los niños comenzaban a alejarse de ella por sus ojos.. Sabía que eran de un color particular, incluso dentro del castillo eran llamativos a diferencia de su padre o su primo y tío.. Ella, al igual que su madre, había logrado tener una mirada en un color violáceo y no tan blanco como era la de los demás.. Las primeras lagrimas cayeron rápidamente por su rostro pero rápidamente las limpio con la manga de su abrigo pero parecían que aun así seguían cayendo por sus ahora extraño ojos.._

 _Su querido guardián se acercó a ella por detrás y la llamo para ver si estaba bien ya que se había quedado quieta en aquel lugar pero tratando de que su voz sonara normal, le aviso que jugaría a un costado.. Al principio, el guardián le pregunto por qué si los niños estaban en otro lado pero ella solo dijo que necesitaba un poco de valor antes de hablar con ellos.. Entendiendo la situación, dejo que ella lo intentara, pero la pequeña princesa se sentía mal por haber dicho su primera mentira y nada más que a alguien que quería muchísimo.._

 _Sentada sola en un sector con flores, se dedicó a armar una corona de flores para tratar de pasar el tiempo y pedirle a su guardián que volvieran al castillo ya que no quería molestar a los demás niños con su presencia por lo visto horrorosa por sus ojos._

 _\- Ey.. – Escucho la pequeña que alguien la llamaba._

 _Levanto la mirada un segundo y vio a un niño que no estaba antes con todo el grupo pero que llevaba una máscara particular. Rápidamente se cubrió los ojos con sus manitas para que no le dijera nada de sus ojos y no escuchar aquellas palabras tan hirientes para ella ya que no podía cambiar._

 _\- ¿Por qué te cubres..? – Pregunto el niño colocándose en cuclillas para casi verla a la cara._

 _\- To.. Todos.. creen que.. que mis ojos.. son feos.. – Dijo a duras penas la pequeña princesa – Yo.. Yo no quiero molestar más.._

 _\- Puff.. eso es absurdo.. – Dijo el pequeño colocándose derecho – No deberías llevarle el apunte.._

 _\- Pe.. pero.. Ellos.. Ellos dijeron.. – Trato de decir, pero el pequeño le tomo de los brazos y los aparto de sus ojos, rápidamente los cerro para que no la vea – ¡Kya! – Grito apena de la sorpresa._

 _\- Abre los ojos.. – Dijo en un tono algo molesto el pequeño y la princesa temió que se molestara incluso más así que negó con la cabeza para que supiese que no haría tal cosa – Dije que los abras.. – Demando el pequeño._

 _La pobre princesa, sentía que todo sería peor si no le hacía caso al niño así que con todo el miedo a flor de piel, comenzó a abrir los ojos y pudo ver mejor al chico. Vestía de manera normal y llevaba una máscara de un lobo en la cara, que impedía verlo bien, solo podía distinguir el negro de su cabello y nada más._

 _\- Tus ojos son lindos.. – Dijo el pequeño soltando a la princesa – No.. No deberías hacerle caso a esos niños.. – Dijo algo nervioso._

 _\- ¿De.. De verdad lo.. crees? – Pregunto temiendo que fuera una broma del niño._

 _\- Mi madre me dijo que no debo decir mentiras.. – Dijo sin más el pequeño – Dijo que si alguna vez mentía.. ella se enteraría y se enojaría.. así que.. nunca miento.._

 _\- Gra.. Gracias.. – Dijo sonrojada la princesa mientras jugaba con sus pequeños dedos y su rostro optaba por un tono algo rojizo por sus palabras._

 _\- Tu.. ¿quieres jugar conmigo..? – Pregunto el pequeño viendo que estaba sola._

 _\- Me.. Me encantaría.. – Dijo la princesa._

Sasuke escuchaba atentamente toda la historia de la peliazul y como un pequeño rubor se asomaba por su rostro de solo contar aquella historia, se sentía completamente atrapado por aquel relato, pero había algo más en todo lo que decía que lo tenía algo inquieto, como si de un momento a otro supiese lo que ella estaba por contar después.

 _.. Los días pasaron y aquellos pequeños siempre jugaban juntos.. El pequeño siempre iba al mismo parque donde se conocieron y la pequeña princesa siempre iba a la hora acordada para poder verse con su pequeño amigo. Siempre lo encontraba con la misma mascara de lobo en el rostro y mas de una vez le pregunto por qué la llevaba._

 _\- Soy un guerrero enmascarado.. es mi deber esconder mi identidad.. – Dijo el pequeño seguro de sus palabras._

 _\- Pe.. Pero.. ¿entonces cómo voy a llamarte..? – Pregunto con intriga la princesa._

 _\- Mmmmm.. buena pregunta – Dijo el menor sabiendo que el si la llamaba princesa pero ella no sabia como llamarlo – Dejémoslo en Ookami.._

 _La menor lo miro algo sorprendida de que pidiera que de esa forma lo llamara, pero no se molestó, era su primer amigo y lo llamaría como él quería._

 _El pequeño siempre parecía aparecer cuando cualquier niño quería acercarse a ella, con el fin de burlarse de sus ojos, pero él cómo todo un guerrero enmascarado, los espantaba, peleaba y gritaba para defenderla. Poco a poco las burlas dejaron de estar y la pequeña princesa se sentía con más valor, solo cuando el guerrero estaba presente. Lo quería mucho, sentía un gran cariño por él y más de una vez se había sonrojado furiosamente cuando él tomaba de su mano para ir a jugar a alguna parte.._

La historia continuó del mismo modo, contando las divertidas aventuras que habían vivido aquellos pequeños, donde una princesa y un guerrero enmascarado, se habían vuelto grandes amigos, pero con un cariño interno que solo pocos entendían que había surgido entre ellos dos.

Cuando la historia llego a su fin, todos estaban contentos y descansados como para empezar con su pequeño festival dentro de la sala. Mas de uno comentaba su parte favorita hasta que uno de los niños hizo un comentario que por poco desata una guerra campal entre todos.

\- La pequeña princesa se parece a Laila-chan con respecto al color de sus ojos.. – Dijo el pequeño sin mala intención, pero alguien si lo tomo como ofensivo.

La pequeña logro escuchar aquello y un poco la deprimió que la vieran así e internamente sentía que alguien fuera de sus amigos y hermanos, podían verla a ella como un fenómeno como a la princesa.

\- ¡REPITE ESO Y SERA LO ULTIMO QUE DIRAS! – Grito molesto el castaño que estaba alado de la pequeña.

\- To.. Tomodo-kun.. – Trato de tranquilizarla la menor mientras tomaba de su brazo.

\- Tomodo-kun.. – Lo tranquilizo Hinata, acercándose a los dos – No fue un comentario con mala intención..

\- Pero.. Ellos.. – Trato de defender su exabrupto el pequeño.

\- Velo de esta forma.. – Dijo con una sonrisa Hinata mientras acariciaba el cabello de la pequeña – Eso significa que Laila-chan es una princesa y que tú puedes ser su guerrero enmascarado..

\- Yo.. yo la cuidare siempre Hime Nee-chan.. – Dijo el pequeño tomando de la mano menor – Vamos Laila-chan.. compraremos una máscara y yo seré el guerrero de la historia..

\- E.. Entonces.. ¿yo seré la princesa? – Pregunto algo sonrojada la pequeña y vio cómo su amigo le sonreía en respuesta así que también sonrió – De.. De acuerdo..

Y así, Hinata vio a los pequeños correr al puesto de mascara de papel para elegir la que Tomodo usaría. No pudo evitar sonreír de solo pensar en la historia y en esos dos, aunque esperaba que ellos si tuvieran un final feliz, no como la princesa de la historia que no volvió a ver nunca más a su guerrero enmascarado. Pudo ver a los niños que estaban en los puestos y a los que recorrían el festival como lo harían en la calle de la aldea y como todos se turnaban para cumplir con ambos papeles.

Se alejo un poco para poder verlos divertirse, pero la voz a su lado, le recordó que no estaba sola en esa casa y que tenía un compañero que seguro estaría sorprendido de su historia. solo podía esperar que no le hubiese prestado atención y nada más, pero no tuvo tanta suerte.

\- Mas que una historia.. – Dijo el Uchiha sintiéndose extraño por la historia que escucho hace unos minutos – Parece un recuerdo..

\- No.. No se de que habla.. – Fingió no entenderlo Hinata, completamente avergonzada.

\- Eres pésima mintiendo Hyuga.. – Dijo sin más el pelinegro – Esa historia.. es algo que viviste..

Hinata suspiro sonoramente y supo que no tenía caso mentir con algo que paso hace muchos años.

\- A.. Así es.. – Respondió aunque no era una pregunta – Cuando era pequeña.. un pequeño niño se acercó a mí y jugo conmigo cuando nadie más quería.. – Recordó casi con tristeza Hinata al verse a sí misma sola en ese parque – A.. A todos.. les asustaba el color de mis ojos.. pero creo que era más por el clan.. que por el color en si..

\- ¿Y sobre lo de guerrero enmascarado..? – Pregunto el Uchiha ya que ese niño, el de la historia, le inquietaba.

\- Él.. – Recordó con una sonrisa la Hyuga – Él jugaba a ser un ANBU.. creo que en ese momento quería ser uno.. no.. no sé si lo logro pero si sigue siendo su sueño.. espero que lo consiga..

\- Según tu historia siguieron juntos.. ¿por qué ahora hablas como si no supieras de él..? – Pregunto el Uchiha sintiéndose peor con saber aquel dato, su corazón parecía golpetear con más fuerza por algún sentido.

\- Yo.. deje de ir al parque.. – Recordó con tristeza Hinata – Lu.. Luego de que.. intentaran se.. secuestrarme.. mi padre no me dejo volver ahí.. permanecía dentro de los muros del clan y cuando volví a salir.. no volví a verlo..

\- ¿No sabias su nombre o algo..? – El corazón parecía indicarle algo por cómo le latía, pero no le estaba dando importancia.

\- Me dijo que como ANBU que era no podía decírmelo.. – Dijo Hinata – Él.. solo me dijo que lo llamara Ookami..

Escuchar de nuevo aquel nombre con el que la peliazul se refería al niño aquel, comenzó a inquietarlo mucho más y cuando vio que la peliazul se iba con los niños que la llamaban, aprovecho para irse a refrescar al baño ya que un ligero temblor comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo. Frente al lavabo, y luego de mojarse todo el rostro, levanto la vista al espejo que había y como un recuerdo olvidado, se vio a sí mismo en su casa.

 _\- ¡Nii-chan! ¡Nii-chan! – Le gritaba a su hermano mayor mostrándole una máscara – ¡Mira! ¡Mira! Madre me regalo una máscara de lobo.._

 _\- Que bueno Sasuke.. – Dijo con una sonrisa su hermano al verlo a él tan contento._

 _\- Algún día seré un gran ANBU.. Uno de los mejores y el Hokage siempre me llamara por cumplir con todas las misiones.. – Recordó que ese era su sueño de chico._

 _\- Sasuke.. un ANBU toma las misiones más complicadas – Supuso que en ese momento su hermano no quería decirle lo que realmente hacían los ANBU pero aun al día de hoy le gustaba la idea de convertirse en un verdadero ANBU como su hermano._

 _\- ¡No me importa! – Le había respondido sin darle mucha importancia a sus palabras._

Desde ese día recordaba que siempre salía con esa mascara a todos lados, con su madre cuando iba de compras, fingiendo ser un ANBU que la cuidaba, pero un día en el parque, había visto a una pequeña que estaba sola y sintió que debía protegerla como ANBU que pretendía serlo, con la diferencia de que no espero sentirse tan extraño cuando se veían en aquel parque. Recordó lo duro que había sido los primeros días que ella no llego a jugar y de lo molesto que estaba, incluso dejo de usar aquella mascara, pero también casi olvidándola por completo.

\- Así que.. – Dijo el Uchiha al espejo, viendo como las gotas rodaban por su rostro – Eras tu Hyuga..

No podía creer lo que había descubierto, esa niña que no podía levantar la voz, esa niña que dejaba que la cuidara como un falso ANBU, esa niña que lograba ponerlo nervioso cuando tomaba su mano, resulto ser su compañera de academia. Internamente comenzó a entender porque su presencia lo inquietaba y a veces lo tranquilizaba, porque su voz le resultaba atrapante y embriagadora, porque cuando lo miraba con esos ojos violáceos, su cuerpo reaccionaba de una manera extraña, nunca antes sentida, por fin lo entendía, pero por lo visto ella nunca supo quién era en realidad el verdadero niño que estaba detrás de la máscara.

Se seco el rostro con una toalla que había a mano y salió del baño para ver a los pequeños que por lo menos no estaban comportándose como demonios que esperaba. Vio a la Hyuga también participando del festival, pero después de lo que sabía no podía verla de la misma forma, no podía negar que entender el porqué de sus cambios repentinos cuando ella estaba, le estaba abriendo un mundo de posibilidades. Ya no era ese niño de cuatro años que no sabía lo que aquello significaba y tratar de lograr la atención de alguien que prácticamente le hablaba con respeto por no estar detrás de él, era algo atrapante. Era casi una cuestión de orgullo el hacerse notar con alguien que, si lo conocía, pero no lo reconocía.

Las siguientes horas, se la paso ayudando y permaneciendo bastante cerca de la peliazul que parecía evitarlo, pero él no se alejaría así de fácil de ella. Podía verla como ayudaba a los pequeños a acomodar luego de que todos ya habían dejado de jugar al festival y ahora solo tenían que guardar todo. Con toda la comida del mismo festival, ya ninguno quería cenar y a la peliazul no le parecía malo ya que por lo menos alimentados estaban. Ayudo, llevando a dormir a los niños ya que tenían que recostar a todos para dejarle sus regalos sin que ellos lo vieran y espero a verla de nuevo en la sala para poder seguir haciéndose notar frente a ella y ver si sola se daba cuenta de que había pasado.

Faltaba cerca de media hora para que fueran las doce de la noche y por fin todos los niños estaban recostados y durmiendo en sus mullidas camas, la cocina estaba en condiciones con todo lavado, secado y guardado, y la sala también volvía a ser lo que era antes del festival. Cansados de haber acomodado todo, ambos se sentaron a cada extremo de un amplio sillón que había en aquel lugar. Ninguno decía nada, quizás por no saber de qué hablar entre ellos y el Uchiha pensó que, si quería hacerse notar, por lo menos debía mostrar un poco de interés en ella así que decidió hablar él primero, aunque no estuviese acostumbrado a comenzar alguna charla.

\- Sobre el niño de tu historia.. – Comenzó de la nada, sin saber cómo iniciar la conversación pero quería saber algo – Tu.. ¿lo querías?

\- ¿Eh..? – Se sorprendió Hinata por la repentina pregunta y rápidamente su rostro tomo un fuerte color escarlata – E.. Etto.. – Dijo jugando con sus dedos.. – Su.. Supongo..

\- ¿Y qué harías si lo volvieras a ver..? – Pregunto el Uchiha ya que por lo menos sabía que si lo había querido, la cuestión era saber si aún lo quería.

\- Du.. Dudo mucho volverlo a ver.. – Dijo con pena Hinata de pensar que nunca más lo vería.

\- ¿Y si así fuera? – Insistió el Uchiha.

\- Supongo.. que yo.. yo le diría que aun.. – Unos pasos apresurados alertaron a ambos ninjas ya que todo estaba demasiado tranquilo y de pronto un ruido se sentía – Los niños.. – Dijo con temor Hinata colocándose de pie rápidamente.

Ambos ninjas corrieron por el pasillo para dar con las pisadas y solo veían las puertas que ellos habían cerrado, ahora abiertas.

\- Dividámonos.. – Dijo el Uchiha activando su Sharingan por cualquier emergencia, no es que fuera su misión favorita, pero por lo menos la cumpliría como corresponde.

\- Iré a ver los cuarto de arriba.. – Respondió Hinata con su Byakugan activado y corrió rápidamente saltándose las escaleras por completo.

Ambos ninjas buscaban desesperadamente el origen de las pisadas, pero no podían sentir un chacra que delatara al intruso. En el piso de abajo, Sasuke no encontró a nadie así que subió al primer piso para asegurarse de que ningún niño corriera peligro. Hinata buscaba en las últimas habitaciones de la casa, encontrando a uno de los niños mirando por debajo de las camas vacías.

\- ¡Tomodo-kun! – Dijo angustiada Hinata de no saber que pasaba – Me asustaste corriendo de ese modo por la casa..

\- Hime Nee-chan.. – Dijo con voz desesperada el pequeño – No esta.. no está en la casa..

\- ¿Que..? – Pregunto confundida mientras abrazaba al pequeño para que se calmara – ¿Que no está en la casa..?

\- Hyuga.. – Le hablo Sasuke justo entrando a aquella habitación y viendo como la peliazul abrazaba a uno de los niños que estaba ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Dijo que quería darme un regalo y no la encuentro.. – Respondió el pequeño refregándose los ojos para que las lágrimas no salieran – Laila-chan no está en la casa..

La Hyuga sintió que el corazón se le detenía y corrió con el pequeño en sus brazos hasta el cuarto de Laila y efectivamente vio su cama destendida, pero ella no estaba.

\- Se lo dije Hime Nee-chan.. – Dijo preocupado el pequeño.

\- No puede ser.. – Temió lo peor Hinata al no haberse dado cuenta que la pequeña no estaba – Tomodo-kun.. vuelve a la cama.. yo iré a buscarla..

\- ¡No! – Dijo el pequeño decidido – Yo.. Yo.. – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos sin poder ocultarlas – Pro.. Prometió cuidarla..

Hinata sentía que el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos por las lágrimas del pequeño y por haber perdido a uno de los niños.

Sasuke que la había seguido y que había escuchado todo, sintió que él también había fallado en aquella misión y que tenía que hacer algo, tenía que dar con aquella chiquilla antes de que le pasara algo. Era demasiado tarde para que anduviera sola por la aldea que aun andaba de festejo y aunque se podía decir que confiaba en los aldeanos, no confiaba en todos los turistas que venían y que podían ver la oportunidad de raptar a una pequeña que más allá de todo, era huérfana y nadie más que sus amigos o la Hyuga, reclamarían por ella.

\- Hyuga.. tu manejas mejor a estos mocosos que yo.. – Dijo el Uchiha acercándose a los dos – Yo iré a buscarla..

\- Pero.. – Trato de decir Hinata, pero el pequeño los interrumpió.

\- ¡Yo también iré! – Dijo el pequeño gritando pero no tanto como para despertar a los demás – Yo soy un guerrero.. un guerrero enmascarado..

\- Yo también.. – Respondió el Uchiha sin que se diera tiempo de pensar las cosas – Traeré a tu princesa..

\- ¡Uchiha-san! – Se alarmo Hinata, pero el pelinegro desapareció de la casa en un remolino de hojas.

\- Hime Nee-chan.. – La llamo el pequeño – Él.. ¿La traerá de nuevo..? – Pregunto – ¿Él también la traerá como guerrero enmascarado que es..?

\- Co.. confía en él Tomodo-kun.. – Dijo Hinata sin poder creer lo que el Uchiha había dicho y tampoco entendía porque lo había dicho – Uchiha-san es uno de los ninjas más fuerte de la aldea.. si él dice que la encontrara.. lo hará..

El pequeño se tranquilizó un poco por las palabras de la peliazul, por la confianza que depositaba en el pelinegro que había salido rápidamente para dar con la pequeña y realmente creía que lo lograría. Conocía las habilidades ninjas del Uchiha y estaba segura de sus palabras. Ambos decidieron esperar fuera de la casa, sin importarles el frio, pero esperando paciente por ver al pelinegro volver con la pequeña de su mano.

Por otra parte, el Uchiha saltaba todos los techos de la aldea, corriendo a gran velocidad y prestando atención a todos los sectores y negocios para dar con la pequeña. No los conocía tanto como para saber a dónde irían y mientras más se acercaba al centro, más gente se encontraba y se hacía más difícil dar con ella desde las alturas. Sin quedarle de otra, bajo de los techos para poder buscarla mejor. Recorrido rápidamente las calles, evitando a todos los aldeanos y turistas que paseaban por todos los puestos de comida y juegos.

Viendo que no encontraba ningún indicio que le diera alguna pista de donde podía estar, se quedó quieto en medio de la calle y empezó a ver a todos con su Sharingan activado pero ni así daba con ella, sabía que buscar un niño era completamente difícil ya que no podía sentir ni dar con su chacra como lo daría con cualquier otro, estaba, irónicamente, a ciegas buscando a una niña en medio de la aldea, y si no daban rápido con ella tendría que dar aviso al Hokage y suponía lo culpable que se iba a sentir su compañera.

\- ¿Sasuke..? – Sintió el pelinegro que alguien lo llamaba y volteo a verlo.

\- Itachi.. – Dijo viendo a su hermano comiendo unos dangos.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí..? – Pregunto el Uchiha mayor mirando con algo de reproche a su hermano – Sabes que tienes una misión y debes cumplirla te guste o no.. – Reto a su hermano creyendo que se había escapado del orfanato.

\- Demonios Itachi.. no me escape ni nada.. – Se molesto de la falsa acusación de su hermano.

\- ¿Entonces..? – Pregunto Itachi con un poco de duda.

\- Una mocosa se escapó del orfanato.. – Dijo Sasuke volviendo a mirar por todos lados para ver si la veía – Tengo que encontrarla..

\- ¿Como es? – Pregunto el pelinegro de largos cabellos viendo la genuina preocupación en el rostro de su hermanito.

Sasuke le dio la descripción de la pequeña y ambos se pusieron a buscarla no sabían dónde podía estar, pero suponían que lejos no estaría. Los grandes eventos no habían comenzado aun y casi nadie había salido de la aldea así que solo debían buscarla por dentro.

Faltando solo diez minutos para que dieran las doces, ambos Uchihas volvieron a encontrarse en el centro de la calle y del festival para ver si alguno había dado con la menor pero ambos volvieron sin nadie acompañándolos.

\- Habrá que dar aviso al Hokage.. – Dijo Itachi preocupado por la menor.

\- Demonios.. porque salió.. – Dijo molesto Sasuke de pensar en volver sin la chiquilla.

\- ¿Saben si estaba molesta o algo para que saliera..? – Pregunto Itachi tratando de entender el actuar de la pequeña.

\- Otro mocoso dijo que ella quería darle un regalo y nada más.. – Respondió desesperado el Uchiha.

\- ¿Regalo..? – Pensó Itachi con ese nuevo dato – ¿Te fijaste en las tiendas de regalo..? – Pregunto a su hermano.

\- No cuentan con dinero como para ir a esos lugares.. – Respondió sin más Sasuke.

\- Pues.. la anciana suele regalarles algunas monedas sin que el Hokage se entere para que ellos compren los dulces que quieran.. – Recordó Itachi ya que también le toco cuidar a algunos niños del orfanato más de una vez y la anciana que siempre estuvo a cargo del lugar, hacia lo mismo una vez por mes.

Sasuke no sabía de aquel dato así que rápidamente se dirigió a las tiendas de regalo dentro del festival, junto con su hermano y ahí vio a la pequeña. Una tranquilidad le recorrió todo el cuerpo de verla ahí sana y salva viendo unas pulseras tejidas de colores.

\- Ahí esta.. – Dijo Sasuke acercándose a la pequeña – Tu no deberías salir sin el permiso de la Hyuga o mío.. – Dijo agachándose a la altura de la niña.

\- ¡KYAA! – Se asusto la menor dando un pequeño saltito – U.. Uchiha-san.. yo.. yo solo quería un regalo pa.. para Tomodo-kun.. – Dijo con un puchero la menor.

\- Eres muy pequeña para salir sola por las calles.. – Le recrimino Sasuke tomándola de la mano para llevarla al orfanato.

\- Pe.. pero.. – Dijo con pena la pequeña mientras miraba las pulseras.

\- Gracias por la ayuda Itachi.. – Dijo Sasuke volviendo con su hermano – Te debo una..

\- No hay problema – Dijo tranquilo de saber que ningún niño del orfanato estaba perdido – Dime pequeña – Dijo agachándose a su altura – ¿Te encuentras bien..? – Pregunto con voz tranquila.

\- S.. Si Hitachi-san.. – Respondió la menos haciendo reír al Uchiha mayor – Pe.. Pero yo quería comprarle una pulsera a Tomodo-kun pero.. pero la señora me dijo que no me alcanzaba con esto.. – Dijo mostrándole su moneda en la otra mano que no sujetaba el Uchiha.

\- Ya veo.. – Se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos – Sasuke ¿tienes dinero para prestarme..?

\- ¿Eh? – Lo miro sin poder creerlo – ¿Que paso con tu dinero..?

\- Lo gaste en comida.. – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

\- Dem.. – Quiso maldecir pero recordó que no debía hacerlo frente a los pequeños – Vamos.. – Dijo caminando de nuevo al puesto de regalos y dándole algo de dinero, dejo que la pequeña comprara la pulsera que tanto quería regalar – Por cierto.. – Le hablo a su hermano que los había seguido – ¿Por qué respondiste cuando te llamo Hitachi..?

\- Es el nombre que me dio Hinata-san en su historia.. – Respondió sin más Itachi – Me pidió permiso para contar aquello y me dijo que usaría ese nombre.. no suele repetirlos cuando cuenta sus historias así que supuse que sería yo..

Sasuke moría de ganas por preguntar sobre la historia que tendría Hinata con su hermano ya que todas sus historias se trataban de ella como protagonista con alguna misión o algo que pasaba con otra persona, pero la pequeña volvía feliz y contenta con su regalo entre sus manitas y ya no pudo hablar de eso. Alzándola, decidió llevarla para que de ese modo no se demoraran tanto, suponiendo que la Hyuga estaría desesperada por su regreso. Se despidió de su hermano para así volver a su misión, pero por primera vez no estaba molesto, ahora se sentía tranquilo por haber encontrado a esa pequeña que se había escapado pero la tranquilidad no tenía nada que ver con evitar quedar mal con su misión, sino más bien una preocupación genuina por la mocosa que iba feliz y contenta entre sus brazos.

Paso por los últimos puestos que quedaban del festival y uno en particular llamo su atención y más recordando ya lo que eso significaba. Con la pequeña en brazos, se dirigió al puesto y esta lo miraba con intriga.

\- ¿Que sucede Uchiha-san..? – Pregunto confundida de por qué se detenían ahí.

\- Señor! – Lo llamo el vendedor – Tenemos las mejores máscaras de la aldea.. si quiere puede probarse alguna..

El Uchiha vio en uno de los costados una máscara de lobo y pidiéndola, bajo dos segundos a la pequeña para verla mejor. Una loca idea cruzo por su cabeza y dándole el dinero al hombre, volvió a alzar a la pequeña, luego de colocarse la máscara en su rostro.

\- ¿U.. Usted es Ookami..? – Pregunto con sorpresa la pequeña.

Sasuke no dijo nada y aunque no se notaba, sonrió ladinamente debajo de la máscara y la pequeña también sonrió como si fuera cómplice de lo que sucedería.

En la entrada del orfanato, Hinata no daba más de los nervios, estaba completamente preocupada por la pequeña, pero tenía que controlarse para no preocupar al pequeño que estaba en sus brazos. Podía sentirlo igual de nervioso que ella así que solo pudo acariciarle la espalda para tranquilizarlo. Estaba empezando a temer lo peor al sentir que el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento para ambos, pero por la calle que daba al orfanato, pudo distinguir la imagen de la pequeña, en los brazos de alguien. Detuvo sus caricias para el pequeño y este levanto la vista preocupado, y mirando a donde la peliazul miraba, vio a su princesa llegar al orfanato.

\- ¡Laila-chan! – Grito feliz y contento el pequeño mientras se bajaba de los brazos de la peliazul para correr a su encuentro.

La pequeña, hizo lo mismo con el Uchiha y ahora guerrero enmascarado, y corrió al encuentro de su amigo. El pequeño estaba en verdad preocupado así que la abrazo con fuerza mientras la regañaba por salir sin avisar a nadie e ir sin un mayor. Y hablando de ellos, ambos se acercaron sin decir una sola palabra, una por no poder creer lo que veía y el otro para seguir con la idea que se le había ocurrido.

\- Vamos a dentro Laila-chan.. – Dijo Tomodo mientras tomaba de la mano de la pequeña – Hace mucho frio afuera..

La pequeña asintió y ambos se dirigieron a dentro de la casa, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, el pequeño se dirigió al Uchiha.

\- Gracias guerrero enmascarado.. – Agradeció el pequeño cerrando la puerta y dejando solo a los dos ninjas.

Hinata sentía que el gato le había comido la lengua porque no salía nada de su boca, pero no sabía que decir. Al principio pensó que era una broma de mal gusto por parte del Uchiha, pero cuando lo tuvo más cerca, su acelerado corazón le decía que aquello no era una broma.

\- ¿Qu.. Que significa e.. Esto..? – Pregunto con un creciente tartamudeo y un fuerte nerviosismo la peliazul.

\- Creí haberte dicho que hablaras sin miedo.. – Recordó el Uchiha – Que hablaras fuerte y claro para que los demás pudieran entenderte..

Hinata abrió los ojos a mas no poder al escuchar aquellas palabras que no había contado en la historia de recién y estaba segura de que el Uchiha no había escuchado nunca sus historias.

 _\- Si sigues tartamudeando de ese modo los demás niños no te entenderán.. – Dijo con los brazos cruzados, el pequeño._

 _\- Pe.. Pero Ookami.. – Trato de hablar la pequeña Hyuga._

 _\- Dije que hablaras bien.. – Dijo con voz algo molesta el pequeño – Si hablas fuerte y claro los demás te entenderán y querrán jugar contigo.._

\- ¿O.. Ookami..? – Pregunto con miedo Hinata viendo únicamente la máscara que llevaba el Uchiha como si fuera una especie de encantamiento.

\- ¿Y Hyuga..? – Hablo el Uchiha – ¿Qué es lo que lo que harías si me volvías a ver..? – Pregunto con una sonrisa ladina que sabía que no sería vista.

Automáticamente, los nervios volvieron de golpe para la Hyuga y no podía evitar que su rostro se calentara de golpe, volviéndose completamente rojo, de solo pensar lo que más de una vez pensó que haría o más bien le diría a su querido guerrero enmascarado si lo volvía a ver. Abrió la boca un par de veces para tratar de formular una simple oración o, aunque fuera una palabra, pero nada salía de su boca.

El Uchiha vio aquello y pensó que quizás iba por buen camino y quería presionar un poco más las cosas. Estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero los fuegos artificiales, marcaron las doce en punto y el hermoso cielo nocturno se llenó de colores y ruidosas explosiones.

Casi de forma automática, ambos miraron al cielo para apreciar todas las combinaciones de colores, pero el Uchiha bajo la mirada al segundo y pudo ver como todos esos colores se reflejaban y brillaban más en los ojos de la Hyuga que estaba a escaso centímetros de él.

Acortando cualquier tipo de distancia, y asegurándose de que la Hyuga no lo notara, se corrió la máscara sobre su cabeza.

\- Tus ojos son lindos.. – Dijo el Uchiha ganando la atención de la peliazul – Y siguen siéndolos..

Hinata estaba punto de decirle algo por sus palabras, pero se encontró siendo callada por los labios del Uchiha. Sin pensárselo mucho, correspondió a aquel beso que empezó como un simple rose. Ya no era una niña y lo sabía, era una ninja hecha y derecha pero sentir lo que sentía con ese simple rose, le recordó la manera en que se sentía cuando él le tomaba siempre de la mano cuando jugaban. Se sujeto de sus hombros casi con desesperación como un náufrago se sujeta a una simple balsa para salvar su vida y a cambio recibió un abrazo por su cintura y unos labios que empezaron a moverse más. Trato de seguirlo de la mejor manera posible y esperaba estarlo haciendo bien ya que no tenía experiencia en aquello ya que luego de su pequeño ANBU, no se había sentido atraída a un chico de la misma forma, solo admiraba a varios pero ese revoloteo que le provocaba en todo su ser no lo volvió a sentir hasta que compartió con el Uchiha, el cuidar de los pequeños y ahora entendía bien porque su nerviosismo cuando lo tenía cerca. Todo se debía a que siempre fue su pequeño ANBU que la cuidaba de los niños malos y jugaba con ella.

\- Yo.. – Trato de hablar Hinata luego de aquel beso pero sus palabras se encontraban desordenada en su cabeza – La.. lamento no haber vuelto al parque..

Sasuke no le llevo el apunte a aquello ya que entendió que no era su culpa, dudaba de que le mintiera cuando era de público conocimiento que habían intentado un secuestro con los Hyugas, aunque en su momento no relaciono que podía ser ella la víctima.

\- ¿Me dirás que pensabas hacer si me volvías a ver..? – Pregunto con una sonrisa ladina de arrogancia el Uchiha, quería saber qué le diría.

Los nervios le estaban ganando a la peliazul y temía desmayarse ahí mismo como cuando algo la superaba, pero sintió el agarre del pelinegro más demandante en su cintura y ella, del mismo modo se sujetó de sus hombros para darse valor.

\- Te.. Te extrañe.. mucho Ookami.. – Dijo con una sonrisa Hinata, pero con los ojos cerrados y completamente colorada.

\- Abre tus ojos Hime.. – Dijo el Uchiha siguiendo la historia de la Hyuga y en cierta forma no mentía, ella era una princesa y se encargaría de que fuera solo su princesa.

Lentamente, Hinata abrió los ojos y solo pudo ver los profundos ojos negros del Uchiha que la invitaban a perderse en ellos.

\- Te encontré Hime.. – Dijo el Uchiha sintiendo que en verdad la había encontrado, no solo a esos recuerdos sino a esa sensación que le daba y por la cual el resto de las niñas y ahora compañeras, le resultaban molestas para él – Te encontré..

Sin esperar que ninguna respuesta a cambio, volvió a besarla con más desesperación, como si tuviese ganas de compensar los años perdidos, los años que ambos permanecieron lejos uno del otro por picardía del destino.

Cuando se cansaron de esa inapropiada demostración de amor, en medio de la calle vacía de Konoha, ambos volvieron a entrar a la casa para cuidar de los chicos y no pasar más frio. Apenas cerraron la puerta, pudieron ver como en uno de los sillones individuales, bastante amplio de igual manera, los dos pequeños que le habían dado un buen susto, se encontraban ahora dormidos juntos, con la pequeña apoyada en su hombro mientras estaban de la mano.

\- Quería darle un regalo.. – Le conto el Uchiha a la Hyuga mientras ellos también estaban de la mano, pero se soltaron para tomar cada uno a uno de los pequeños para llevarlos a sus respectivas camas – Este mocoso fue más inteligente que yo.. – Dijo con burla mientras ambos subían las escaleras.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto intrigada Hinata.

\- Por lo menos él sí revelo su verdadera identidad para que cualquier cosa lo buscara..

Hinata rio ante aquel comentario, pero recordó que el si la había visto sin mascara, pero aun así no la busco.

\- Si mal no recuerdo.. – Dijo Hinata deteniéndose al final de la escalera – Tu si me viste pero nunca me buscaste..

\- Tks.. – Se molesto el Uchiha por el comentario – Estaba molesto porque no volviste.. además.. – También recordó el pasado – Permaneciste mucho tiempo dentro de los dominios Hyugas.. y con el tiempo..

\- Me olvidaste.. – Completo Hinata – No te culpo.. parecía que había desaparecido por completo y luego.. cambien un poco supongo..

\- Puede que lo olvidara de mi mente.. Pero mi cuerpo no te olvidaba.. Cada vez que estabas cerca me inquietaba.. – Dijo el Uchiha sabiendo que aun sin recordarla, había algo que lo atrapaba – Además.. No cambiaste nada.. – Dijo mirándola de arriba abajo – Sigues siendo tu.. esa misma niña que hacia una corona de flores, absolutamente sola, sigue estando ahí..

\- Uchiha.. San.. – Dijo sorprendida por sus palabras pero luego sacudió rápidamente la cabeza para evitar desmallarse por sus palabras – Pe.. Pero a hora tengo más amigos.. – dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Pero solo tendrás un solo guerrero enmascarado.. – Dijo Sasuke dejando salir un poco su lado posesivo y antes de que se perdiera por el pasillo de las habitaciones, le dio un beso sin aplastar a los pequeños que iban en sus brazos – Seré solo yo y nadie más..

\- Ya lo veremos Ookami.. – Dijo con una sonrisa Hinata mientras se perdía en la habitación de la pequeña para dejarla en su cama.

Sasuke tomo aquello como un desafío que lejos de molestarlo le agradaba aún más. No importaba si se lo dejaba fácil o no, él sabía que tarde o temprano él se volvería el único para la peliazul, no por nada era un Uchiha y si un Uchiha se proponía algo, no paraba hasta que lo consiguiese.

Bajo a esperarla en la sala y luego de un buen rato, la peliazul bajo algo cansada, ya bostezando y aunque no era demasiado tarde, si había sido un día cansador por cuidar a los pequeños. Se dirigió a la cocina para traerle un vaso de jugo por lo menos, pero más que nada para ver si ella notaba su ausencia ahí, y como lo calculo, así fue.

\- ¿Uchiha-san..? – Pregunto Hinata mientras miraba a todos lados, esperando encontrarse al pelinegro.

\- Podrías empezar a llamarme Sasuke nomas.. – Dijo el Uchiha provocando un pequeño salto en la peliazul, por asustarla – O prefieres solo Ookami.. te recuerdo que ese es mi nombre como ANBU..

\- Que yo sepa.. – Dijo más tranquila Hinata viéndolo salir de la cocina – No eres ANBU sino un Jounin de alto rango..

\- Si bueno.. – Dijo el Uchiha dándole su vaso de jugo y tomando asiento en el sillón grande, cosa que la peliazul imito – Aun no me decido si ser o no ANBU..

\- ¿Por que..? – Pregunto curiosa Hinata pero poco a poco se le cerraban los ojos.

-Supongo que el que se desapareciera mi Hime tuvo algo que ver.. – Dijo Sasuke tomando ambos vasos y dejándolos a un costado del sillón.

\- Yo.. lo siento.. – Dijo apenada hiante pero en vez de aceptar las disculpas, el Uchiha la tomo entra sus piernas y la abrazo dispuesto a descansar un poco – ¿U.. Uchiha.. san.. Que.. Que hace..? – Pregunto viéndose atrapada en aquel abrazo.

\- Solo Sasuke.. – Respondió el pelinegro – Ahora duerme Hime.. mañana será un nuevo día para los dos..

Hinata sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho por todo lo que estaba viviendo ese día y temía que, por el abrazo tan atrapante, el Uchiha se diera cuenta lo que le estaba haciendo sentir. Pero sintió el corazón del Uchiha del mismo modo así que se acurruco más en el para descansar.

\- Buenas noches.. Sa.. Sasuke.. y.. – Dijo a duras penas Hinata – Y feliz.. navidad.. – Dijo sabiendo que por lo menos para ella, había sido la mejor de todas las navidades que había tenido.

\- Feliz navidad Hime.. – Respondió el Uchiha sorprendiendo a la Hyuga que simplemente se escondió en su pecho por la vergüenza.

A la mañana siguiente, el Hokage se dirigió hacia el orfanato, bien temprano para ver que todo estuviese en orden y no como en años anteriores donde siempre terminaba haciendo alguna reparación en la casa por las travesuras de los niños.

A penas abrió la puerta, estuvo a punto de llamar fuerte a los niños o a los ninjas que estaban a cargo del cuidado de los niños, pero se cayó rápidamente al ver que, en el sillón más grande de la sala, ambos ninjas dormían tranquilamente, abrazados como si no tuvieran ganas de separarse. Se sorprendió ante aquella escena, pero además de sentir que todos los niños aún seguían durmiendo y que la casa se encontraba en excelentes condiciones. Sabiendo que no tenía nada que hacer en aquel lugar, salió con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro al saber que todo había salido como corresponde.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, el Uchiha abrió los ojos viendo y sintiéndose completamente seguro de que, si el Hokage interpretaba lo que él esperaba, todo sería más fácil para él. Podía pedir misiones con la Hyuga como su compañera, acompañarla o quizás, pedir que ningún otro idiota se acercara a ella. Bien, tenía que admitir que era algo posesivo, pero no le importaba.

Cuando los primeros pasos se sintieron en el primer piso, Hinata despertó como si fuera una bella durmiente pensando que todo lo que había pasado había sido un completo sueño, pero al verse abrazada por el Uchiha que parecía dormir, supo que todo había sido real.

\- De verdad paso.. – Dijo despacio Hinata sin poder creerlo y esperando no despertar al Uchiha.

\- Así es.. – Dijo con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a la peliazul.

\- Kyammmmm.. – Trato de gritar, pero se vio callada por los labios del Uchiha.

\- Despertaras a todos.. – Dijo el Uchiha cuando termino con el beso – Aun no bajan ninguno de los..

\- ¡MIREN LO QUE ME TRAJO SANTA! – Grito uno de los niños.

\- ¡KYAAAAA! ¡Me encanta! – Grito emocionada otra niña.

Y así los gritos se sintieron en toda la casa y otros más tranquilos solo hacían ruidos con sus juguetes.

\- Ya despertaron.. – Dijo con una suave risa Hinata – Sera mejor prepararles el desayuno.. – Trato de pararse pero el Uchiha no la dejaba – Etto.. Sa.. Sasuke.. es mejor que me sueltes.. los niños podrían vernos.. – Dijo toda sonrojada y se sintió más nerviosa cuando sentía los pasos de todos bajando por la escalera – Sa.. Sa.. Suke.. – Empezó a moverse más nerviosa pero el Uchiha la abrazaba con más fuerza.

El Uchiha se divertía un montón al ver como su rostro subía más en su tonalidad de rojo, de solo verse descubierta en esa posición algo comprometedora y difícil de explicar para unos niños. Cuando sintió el primer paso en el primer piso, la soltó rápidamente, viendo cómo se ponía de pie de golpe cuando todos los niños, corrían a mostrarles sus regalos.

\- Preparare el desayuno.. – Dijo el Uchiha haciendo sonar su cuello y luego dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Si bien era incomodo dormir en un sillón, no podía negar que había sido la mejor noche de su vida, aunque suponía que la podía mejorar, pero por ahora no pensaría en ello.

El resto del día, resulto más llevadero que antes, ya que los niños jugaban con sus regalos, todos con unos hermosos gorritos de navidad rojo y blanco, cortesía de la Hyuga que los había hecho cuando apenas supo que los cuidaría.

El Uchiha había ayudado más esta vez, a diferencia de como lo había hecho el día anterior y ahora si podía ver como los niños lo trataban distinto, no al punto de la peliazul, pero ya por lo menos no lo ignoraban e incluso le pidieron que contara alguna historia de sus misiones, que obviamente conto, pero obviando los detalles sangrientos sabiendo las edades de los niños. A pesar de todo eso, en más de una ocasión aprovecho de besar a la peliazul, claro de que sin que los vean los niños, pero aun así poniéndola tan nerviosa que él se divertía con su rostro todo sonrojado y su tartamudeo nervioso.

Así pasaron las horas y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, la abuela encargada del orfanato llego, despidiendo a los dos ninjas que fueron hasta la torre del Hokage a finalizar su misión o más bien el pelinegro fue a eso y la Hyuga solo a avisar de todo lo sucedido, diciendo que no hubo ningún problema. Incluso obviaron la escapada de la menor ya que todo había salido bien.

Minato los despidió a ambos, con una alegre sonrisa al recordar lo que había visto en la mañana, pero en cuanto ambos ninjas salieron por la puerta comenzó a presentir que algo mucho más grande sucedería, ya podía ver a sus dos amigos, ambos líderes de sus clanes, discutiendo y peleando al verse consuegros. Un aura algo depresiva comenzó a invadirlo justo cuando una rubia entraba a la oficina con varios archivos de todos los aldeanos que cayeron alcoholizados la noche anterior.

\- ¿Y ahora que sucede..? – Pregunto la rubia viendo al joven Hokage tan deprimido.

\- Esto será una guerra de clanes.. – Respondió sin más Minato.

Fuera de la oficina, ya en las calles de la aldea, ambos ninjas podían ver aun algunos puestos que quedaban del festival, pero ya la mayoría de la gente, volvía a sus rutinas normales. Tranquilamente caminaron juntos sin siquiera decirse nada, pero se sentían bien de ese modo, era como si sintieran que solo necesitaban hablar cuando era necesario y nada más. Aun así, la Hyuga noto que el Uchiha, sin decirle nada, la estaba acompañando hasta su casa y ella solo podía sonreír ante el lindo detalle que estaba teniendo.

\- Mañana.. – Dijo el Uchiha cuando llegaron a la entrada de los dominios Hyuga – Te espero en el parque a las diez en punto..

Ni siquiera se lo había consultado, y sabía que de esa manera tan tosca no debía pedir las cosas y es que había sonado tan mal, que ni una cita parecía, sino más bien una orden, pero no es que tuviese muchas experiencias en citas.

\- Si.. Si tú quieres.. – Dijo por último ante la cara de sorpresa de la Hyuga y temió que su forma tan tosca la ahuyentara.

\- A.. Ahí estaré.. – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa y es que iba a aceptar desde el inicio, pero por lo visto su rostro de sorpresa había sido mal interpretado.

\- Bien.. – Sonrió de lado el Uchiha al saber que acepto de todas formas – Entonces.. te veré mañana..

Antes de que pudiera decirle de nuevo que sí, le dio un beso en los labios, del mismo modo en que venía besándola desde la noche anterior y aunque sabía que el orden de las cosas no era así, no le importaba. Apenas se logró separar, decidió salir de ahí antes de que adelantara la cita por varias horas.

Hinata se sintió como una niña de academia ante lo que estaban haciendo y se quedó mirando por donde se alejó el Uchiha, pero la voz de su adorable primo la trajo a la realidad y temió que la hubiese visto.

\- Hinata-sama.. – Saludo Neji llegando a lado de su prima – ¿Como le fue..?

\- Mejor de lo que me hubiese imaginado Nii-san.. – Respondió sinceramente Hinata sintiendo que aun sus labios seguían unidos a los del Uchiha.

Neji creyó que únicamente hablaba de cuidar a los pequeños así que camino con su prima hasta la casa mientras le contaba sobre la fiesta de Ino y le agradecía su regalo de navidad.

En otro lado, llegando a la mansión Uchiha, Sasuke caminaba tranquilamente y con las manos en los bolsillos, de forma relajada por la misión que había tenido. Entro a su casa, saludando como siempre para saber si había alguien y se encontró en el comedor con su madre, su hermano y su primo disfrutando de unos postres y algo de té que seguramente hizo su madre.

\- ¿Y bien chibi? – Pregunto Shisui con burla – ¿Que tal la misión..? – Trataba en todo lo posible de no reírse, pero le costaba.

\- Como toda misión que hago.. – Respondió con arrogancia Sasuke – Fue un completo éxito.. y a diferencia de otros.. el Hokage no tiene que remodelar el orfanato..

\- ¡¿Pero que..?! – Pregunto sin poder creerlo Shisui, borrando su sonrisa al ver que su primo no se molestaba.

\- ¿Y tú compañera resulto ser una molesta Sasuke..? – Pregunto la madre viendo que su hijo volvía con una sonrisa que solo le había visto cuando era un pequeño y se iba a jugar al parque.

\- Tenías razón madre.. – Dijo dándole un beso en la frente – No era para nada molesta..

\- ¡Un momento Sasuke! – Grito molesto Shisui – ¡No puede ser que vuelvas sin estar furioso! ¡Incluso pareciera que no tuviste ningún problema!

\- Es que no los tuve idiota.. – Respondió Sasuke mientras que Shisui quería arrancarse los cabellos.

\- Sasuke.. – Lo llamo Itachi notando algo a un costado de su cinto – Esas mascaras parecen a la de los ANBU.. ya sabes que los ninjas no tienen permitido usarlas si no tienen ese rango..

Sasuke sabia aquello, pero no le importaba, a pesar de ser nueva, era un recuerdo para él y suponía que solo la usaría para cuando estuviese con su adorable Hime.

\- Oh.. Sasuke.. – Dijo la matriarca del clan viendo el animal de la máscara – Ookami volvió.. – Dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Así es.. – Respondió con una sonrisa más discreta que la de su madre – Y esta vez no dejare que mi Hime se desaparezca de nuevo..

Mikoto se encontraba emocionada por las palabras de su hijo, le había costado descubrir quién era la chiquilla que jugaba con él, todos los días en el parque, hasta que tristemente dejo de ir. Una de sus mejores amigas, Hanashi Hyuga, le había contado lo que había sucedido pero su hijo se había molestado tanto que no quería ni escuchar nada con respecto a aquella niña. Pero, para su alegría, eso había cambiado y ya se podía imaginar con varios hermosos nietecitos corriendo por toda la casa.

\- ¡¿QUE?! – Grito molesto Shisui de verlo tan tranquilo – ¡¿No solo no estas molesto con la peor misión de todas.. sino que te conseguiste una princesa?!

\- ¿Celoso..? – Le dijo con arrogancia pero poco le importaron sus gritos – Debería agradecerte haberla encontrado.. si no hubiese tenido esta misión.. no la habría encontrado..

Un gruñido molesto sonó por toda la casa, y es que Shisui no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su mejor broma, la mejor de todas las travesuras que le hizo a Sasuke, no había tenido efecto y encima sonaba como si el ya estuviese con su princesa, cuando él no tuvo ninguna oportunidad con su preciosa Hana.

Itachi no dijo nada más y solo veía perder los estribos a su primo, a su madre fantasear seguramente ya con futuros nietos y a su hermanito con una sonrisa de victoria que sacaba más de sus cabales al pobre de Shisui. No pudo más que sonreír, aunque ya se podía imaginar en un futuro una linda, gigantes, tensa y mortal mesa donde ambas familias comerían mientras que los líderes se sacarían chispas de los ojos, y es que luego de haber ayudado a su hermano con encontrar a la pequeña, lo siguió, descubriendo quien había sido su compañera y por lo visto ahora cuñada.

\- Esta sí que fue una navidad interesante.. – Dijo sin más Itachi sabiendo que nadie le prestaba atención – Pero imagino que la del año siguiente será imperdible.. – Dijo pensando en ambos líderes compartiendo una mesa navideña, si es que no compartían antes una de boda ya que conociendo a su hermano, era todo o todo – Definitivamente será imperdible..

 **/-/**

 **¡Ho – Ho – Ho! ¡Feliz navidad a todos ii prospero año nuevo! ¿Como están? ¿Qué tal van terminando el añito..? yo sin cumplir ninguno de mis propósitos y para el colmo es un mes completamente atareado para mi..**

 **Tuve bastante trabajo (¡gracias a dios! De eso no me quejo la verdad) así que no pude sentarme a escribir bien los cap de las dos historias activas de SasuHina.. es por eso que para compensarlo, les dejo este one-shot que lo tenía listo desde octubre.. que previsora que soy xD jejeje.. bueno.. espero de corazón que tengan unas hermosas fiestas ii que la pasen genial con quien quiera que la pasen.. sí es solo también que la pasen genial.. sí es con doscientas personas en un boliche, también jejej.. lo importante es que la pasen bien..**

 **Bueno yo la verdad que la pasare rodeada de familia pero soy más ermitaña que desearía pasarla con la computadora o solo con mis papas y mi hermano jejejej.. así soy l y que le voy a hacer.. bueno.. como habrán notado, la historia está más centrada en un SasuHina y no tiene nada que ver con el manga o el anime jejej.. todos están vivos felices y contentos.. no hay guerras y solo me centré en esta historia que se surgió..**

 **Eso quiere decir que esta historia la invente yo, pero si es parecida a otra, juro que lo desconozco.**

 **Aclaro una cosita por si es la primera vez que me leen.. no soy una experta en Naruto porque aún no lo termine (no sé si lo hare algún día) ii todo lo que se es por los fanfic que leí la verdad.. tampoco me centre mucho en la blanca navidad porque en mi país (argentina) es verano y se supone que hace calor y estamos derritiéndonos aunque estamos en una época de unas lluvias constante.. igual hace calor para morirse cuando sale el sol.. así que por eso no me centre en la blanca navidad..**

 **Sin más.. espero que tengan unas lindas fiestas y que terminen el año como querían ii esperaban.. yo me despido y prometo traer pronto la actualización de las otras historias.**

 **Bueno, gracias de corazón por leerme! ii bezotes a los que lo hagan..**

 **_¡Mumumuak!_**

 **(P/D: Perdón por hacer demasiado largo el one-shot..)**

 **Ahora si.. _¡Mumumuak!_**


End file.
